Running
by Dec3Idol
Summary: Piper and Leo are two rebellious teens in love. When they are forced to stop seeing each other, they decide the only way out is to run away together.
1. The Plan

_The clock chimed suddenly, interrupting our kiss. He was laying just inches from me on my queen sized mahogany bed. The white feather comforter was wrinkled from where our bodies had lain beside one another for the past few hours.  
_

_I glanced at the clock on the wall, reading nine o'clock. I groaned and sat up. His Axe body spray lingered in my nose, making me want to lay back down beside him again.  
_

_"They'll be home soon," I sighed, resisting. "You should leave."_

_He sat up beside me and our eyes met for a moment, bringing the inevitable butterflies to my stomach. After all this time, he still took my breath away.  
_

_"Come on," he said after a moment, as he moved off of the bed and held out his hand. I took it, placing my feet on the floor and following his lead out of my room. I ran after him down the hallway towards the stairs, not letting go of his hand.  
_

_"Where are we going?" I asked as we hurried out the front door into the warm summer night. There was nothing like the sweet, still evenings of June in Nevada.  
_

_He stopped as we reached the bottom of the porch steps, still holding my hand._

_"To our place," he whispered with a smile. He got closer and kissed me quickly. As he started to pull away, I pulled him back and pressed my lips __against his again._

_"God, I love when you do that," he said weakly._

_"I know," I whispered back._

_He backed away and tugged my hand to follow him._

_"Come on," he urged._

_I bit my lip and glanced back at my house._

_"My parents are gonna kill me if they come home and I'm gone," I told him._

_"Maybe we'll never come back," he answered with a grin, making me smile._

_I chased him, running to the driveway and climbed into his old, beat-up '67 GTO convertible. Speeding down the gravel road, we raced to freedom. He was __holding my hand like he was never going to let go._

_We drove through the abandoned field like we had a million times before and arrived at the barrier of trees. We hopped out of the car and entered __the dark woods, walking down the path worn from many trips over the years._

_Sitting under the same old tree, he held me safe in his arms and stroked my hair as we listened to the sound of water running in the creek. The __noise was so soothing._

_"I want this to last forever," I sighed._

_He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead._

_"It will. This...Us...We will last forever," he promised._

_I smiled and laid my head on his chest, sinking into the promise of forever..._

* * *

Looking back, Leo and I were just two rebellious kids growing up in Nevada. We were always best friends and lived right next door to each other. Somewhere along the way, we fell in love.

Leo and I were so different from everybody else. It had become clear long ago that we didn't fit in here. We knew it and so did they. We always swore one day we would make it to Los Angeles.

Towns didn't get much smaller than Wells. It was like a secluded suburban hell. Barely 1000 people spread out over seven square miles of grassy land, tucked away in mountainous Nevada. Leo and I happened to come from two of the richest families in Wells. Anywhere else, we'd be middle class at best.

Our family lived in a large Victorian manor. From the outside, it was beautiful, calm, and peaceful. Inside, it was chaos 24/7 as my mother tried to control her four daughters.

My oldest sister was always the perfect one. Prue's beautiful oval face hosted gorgeous green eyes and perfectly glossed pink lips. Long, black hair fell in curls down her back. In addition to great looks, she was also brilliant. She was seventeen and everything I wasn't. She had a way of going above and beyond to repeatedly prove herself. Prue made straight A's and was constantly volunteering for anything she could. She even had a job, saving up money to make it out of Wells. Everybody knew Prue was destined for greater things. Despite how very different we were, she was my best friend.

Phoebe was a typical thirteen year old. Middle school cheerleader, different boyfriend every week, and she'd just about die if she broke a nail. I loved her, but we didn't have much in common. Prue and Phoebe had been much more similar. Over-achievers who expected their lives to be perfect and everything to always go their way.

Paige was the youngest. Being both half-sister to Prue, Phoebe, and I, and also youngest of us all, she always felt separate. Despite living with us ever since her father's death shortly after her birth, she still felt as if she didn't belong. We had that in common. She and I had a connection similar to Prue and Phoebe's. At the same time, totally different. It was real.

Our mother was the average single mom. Seemed like she was permanently stressed, always working, and constantly trying to keep us from killing each other. She also took care of our grandmother since her recent heath problems. It was definitely a full house.

Victor, our father, had never been a big part of our lives. Of course Prue and Phoebe still made efforts to keep in touch with him as he was usually gone on one business trip or another. I didn't see the point in struggling for a relationship with him if he didn't care enough to even be around ever.

Leo didn't live with his parents anymore. When he turned sixteen, his parents kicked him out. He got emancipated and supported himself ever since. Of course my family used this as another reason to dislike him.

He stood a full eight inches taller than me. Dirty blonde shaggy hair fell around his chiseled face. I always got lost in his dark green eyes.

"Night, babe," said Leo. He kissed me one last time before releasing my hand. "See you tomorrow."

I smiled. "I'll miss you."

He glanced back and flashed his cute, perfect grin.

It was like any other night as I walked through the front door after a night with Leo. I closed the door behind me and quickly climbed the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find my Prue and my parents talking. They all fell silent as they noticed me. It wasn't unusual for people to talk about me. I was definitely a cause for concern in the Halliwell manor; I was different.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," said Prue, faking a yawn. I shot her a glare. She had probably been encouraging my punishment. She quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"Piper, we need to talk," said Patty.

I blinked. "About what?"

Victor stood up and gave me a stern look, trying to look like a concerned father. He looked more like he was discussing a business deal.

"Piper, we've decided it would be in everybody's best interest-"

"Am I grounded?" I interrupted.

"No, Piper-"

"Okay then," I said, turning to leave.

"Piper!" Victor snapped.

"_What?_" I muttered, continuing toward the doorway. I wanted out of here.

"You're forbidden to see that boy anymore," Victor declared, making me stop dead in my tracks.

I turned to face them. My mother look so still, almost scared. Victor looked challenging, as if he was prepared for anything.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Piper..." Patty started. "It's for the best. He's distracting you from school, and he's...he's just a bad influence on your life."

I rolled my eyes. "You're delusional if you think you can keep us apart," I scoffed.

Victor let out a cold laugh.

"You are fifteen. We have control of your life, not you," he growled. "You won't be allowed to leave the house alone. We'll be monitoring your cell phone calls. And we're transferring you to Hillside Private School for Girls. You'll never see him again."

"NO!" I protested in fury. "You can't do this!"

"Piper, our decision is final," Victor said in his coldest voice.

"No! NO!" I cried. "I won't let you do this! I'll hate you forever! I'll refuse to go to school! _I will kill myself!_"

"Victor..." Patty whispered.

"She's bluffing, Patty," he said to her. Then he turned back to me. "You're not going to throw your life away on _some boy._"

"He's not some boy! I LOVE HIM!" I screamed. "I love him," I repeated desperately.

"It's final," Victor repeated coldly.

"I hate you!" I shrieked. I ran as fast as I could to my bedroom and slammed the door then locked it.

I fumbled for my phone in my pocket. Dialing the numbers furiously, tears poured from my eyes.

"Leo," I choked out. "Leo, you have to come back. You have to come get me. We have to leave!"

"Babe, what are you talking about?" his voice was serious. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"No!" I cried into the phone. "Leo, they're making me go to another school! They won't let me see you anymore!"

A long pause followed my hysterical announcement.

"Dammit," he finally said. "I knew it. I knew they would do this."

"Leo, what are we going to do?" I sobbed.

Another long pause.

"Listen to me. Calm down and listen," he said. "I'm gonna need a few days to get everything ready. We won't be able to talk either. Here's what you're going to do: Tell them I broke up with you. I agreed with them and decided to end this. Okay? Tell them that."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You love me, right?" he demanded.

"Of course."

"Then we're going to leave. We have to get out of this place," he said. "Just stay out of trouble for a few days. Also, get your stuff ready. Pack up some stuff and hide it. Pack clothes, anything you need. Okay?"

"Alright," I sniffled.

"Good. Just lay low, stay out of trouble," he repeated. "I'll come for you in a few days. Have your stuff ready. I will come for you."

"When?"

"You'll know. Just be ready. I love you, Piper," he said.

"I love you," I replied. "I love you so much."

"I will come for you," he repeated once more. Then he hung up.

The rush was something incredible. I felt as if nothing mattered at all, except Leo and I.

This was our only way out. We couldn't lose each other.


	2. Leaving

The following days were hell as I kept waiting for Leo. I had everything I would possibly need packed up and hidden in my closet.

_"You'll know"_, he had said. Did that mean he would send a message? Just show up?

It had been three days as I sat in the living room, pretending to be studying.

I jumped when my phone began ringing. The screen didn't flash "Leo". Instead, it read "Unknown".

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Are you ready?" I'd missed hearing his voice so much.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "Now's perfect. Just Grams and Paige are here."

"Good," he said. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Be ready." I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and hurried to my room. Paige and Grams were in the attic. I hoped they would stay up there for just a little longer.

I felt so horrible about leaving my family, even if I resented them sometimes. They forced me to do this, I kept reminding myself. I pulled a suitcase and two bags out of my closet. I crept down the hallway. Just as I reached the stairs, Leo entered the front door.

I held a finger to my lips, then handed him the suitcase. Careful to make no noise, we exited the house. He took everything to the car, tossing it in the back. He looked at me, motioning for me to follow him. I held up a finger telling him to wait a second. I walked silently back into the house. I pulled the note out of my pocket and tossed it on the counter. As I was leaving, I grabbed the coffee can from the top of the fridge. It was "emergency cash" my mother kept. Prue and I were the only ones who knew about it. It usually had at least a few hundred bucks in it.

Just as my hand touched the handle of the front door to leave, I heard somebody walk in.

"Piper?" said Paige. "Where are you going?"

I simply put my finger to my mouth.

"Quiet, Paige," I ordered.

"Where are you going?" she repeated in a whisper.

"Um, just out for a little bit. Keep it a secret, okay?" I winked at her. I knew she loved our secrets.

"Okay!" she said excitedly. "Bye Piper! Love you!"

"Bye, Paige," I whispered. "I love you, too."

I closed the front door behind me and ran to Leo's car. I stuffed the coffee can into one of my bags. We sped up as we took off toward the highway.

Tears came to my eyes when I thought of my sisters being told I was gone. Leo placed a hand on my leg.

"Second thoughts?" he asked.

"No," I said firmly, convincing myself. "This is what we have to do."

We were a good 20 miles away before I calmed down.

"Okay. Where to?" he asked with a smile.

I laughed. "This is...so weird."

He gave my hand a squeeze.

"We're free."

I smiled at him. This was a new kind of happiness.

"We always said we'd make it to LA," I whispered.

"LA it is," he returned, laughing. "Although we're driving an old car with not much money. We won't be able to make it there in one drive."

We made it almost 200 miles to Lovelock, Nevada. I'd heard of it, but it always sounded way too lame to want to visit.

"Hello!" greeted the woman at the hotel's front desk. "Visitors to Lovelock?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes, ma'am," Leo answered with a charming grin and a fake country accent. "Me and my lady are visiting."

I stifled a giggle.

"Well, good! It's a great place!" she said happily. "A lot of young couples visit all year long!"

"Hear that, honey?" Leo said, turning to me. His goofy smile and faux accent was making it so hard not to laugh.

"I heard, sugar," I replied smiling, putting on my best southern accent. I turned to the woman. "Well we're real tired from our trip. We'd sure love a room."

"Alrighty! We have just two rooms available, both seventy dollars a night," she told us.

"Sounds perfect," I answered with a smile.

We stumbled up to our room, exhausted. We had carelessly tossed our bags in the corner and headed straight for the bed. I didn't both changing out of my clothes. Leo stripped down to his boxers and laid beside me.

"Wow," I breathed.

He laughed. I'd seen him in swim trunks before...but this was different.

"Making you uncomfortable?" he chuckled.

"No," I laughed. I scooted closer to him. "Pretty sexy, if you ask me."

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked, pretending to look shocked.

"Always," I giggled, then started kissing him.

After a minute or two, he started to pull away.

"Piper...It's too hard to stop once we start," he laughed. "Unless...you don't wanna stop."

"You really want our first time to be in a cheap hotel the night we ran away?" I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go to sleep," he said. I stood up and turned the light off, leaving only the bedside lamp to light up the room.

I walked back over to the bed. Leo watched as I slipped off my t-shirt and jeans. I laid down on the bed and looked at him.

He eyed my body up and down. "This is not fair!" he laughed.

I laughed. "Night, sugar," I teased in a country accent.

He began laughing harder.

"I love you," he whispered after our laughter subsided.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. He kissed me and then put his arm around me. I sunk my head into his chest and fell asleep...

The next morning, I woke up suddenly. I looked around at the strange surroundings. It hit me like a punch in the stomache when I realized what I'd done.

"Oh god," I whispered. I ran to bathroom, bent over the toilet, and puked. I stood up, feeling dizzy. Looking in the mirror, I noticed I was sweating badly. I took a folded washcloth and ran it under cold water, then pressed it to my forehead.

I sat down for a few minutes, letting it all sink in before I stood up, wiped my mouth with the washcloth and exited the bathroom.

Leo was still asleep, clearly undisturbed by any of it.

After I took a shower, I walked back into the room to find Leo now awake.

"Good morning," he said, sitting up.

"Morning," I responded blankly.

"You hungry?" he asked after I returned from brushing my teeth.

"Starving," I said with a smile.

I waited on the bed while he got ready. I couldn't stop thinking what it was like back at home. Were they looking? Would they expect me to come home and just go on with life as usual? Would they forget all about me?

"Hun," I called. "I'll be right back!"

"K," he yelled back from the bathroom.

I walked outside, down the stairs, and across the street to a pay phone. I didn't want to risk the name of the hotel appearing on the caller ID. I tossed in a couple quarters and dialed.

_Riiiiing.  
Riiiiing.  
Riiii-_ "Hello?"

"Phoebe?" I asked to make sure.

"Piper!" she said. "Where are you?"

"Is anybody around?" I asked.

"No. They're all out looking for you. Just me and Paige here."

I took in a deep breath.

"Phoebe, just tell them I'm okay."

"Are you with Leo?" she asked.

"Phoebe, I gotta go. Just let Prue know I'm okay," I said. I sighed. "And I'm sorry."

I slammed the phone back on the reciever and paused for a moment before crossing the road back to the hotel. Leo was standing beside the car.

"You okay?" he asked.

I felt so much better now. Leo had already put the bags in the car.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Let's go."

We continued on our way to LA. Together, nothing could stop us.


	3. Finding Stability

The next few days flew by. We'd been to Reno, Sacramento, and yesterday we had reached Fresno. This morning we had left for Los Angeles, our final destination. I could barely contain my excitement as we neared LA. I couldn't believe it as we entered the city. It was so much more amazing than I had imagined.

"Alright, so we're going to drop our stuff off at the hotel. Do you want to stay there and rest, or look around?"

"Look around!" I practically shouted. "Oh, Leo, we _have _to go see the Hollywood sign!"

He laughed at my excitement. The city was so incredible. We went everywhere and saw everything. Life couldn't have gotten better.

My mood plummeted as Leo and I were walking along downtown LA. I looked up to see a picture of myself pinned to a telephone pole. It felt so odd to see myself staring back at me.

"Missing girl," I whispered, reading aloud. "Please call the number below if you have any information of this girl, Piper Halliwell. Her family is desperate. $5000 reward to any info leading to her safe return. Please help."

The last two words broke my heart.

"Leo," I whispered, looking up at him.

He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to call them?" he asked. He frowned. "Do you want to go back?"

"I can't. It's not like it would be better. They would think you did all this, and I'd never be able to see you again," I sighed.

I shook my head and tried not to feel guilty. This is what we had to do.

I approached the next payphone we came to and put in the coins. I dialed home, looking anxiously at Leo.

"Hello?" I heard my father answer in a weary voice.

"Victor?" I asked.

"Piper!" he said, snapping alert. "Where the hell are you?"

"Dad, I'm fine," I said, trying to reassure him.

"Piper! You get your ass home this instant! Do you know how worried your mother is? Do you have any idea what you've put your sisters through?" he raged.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. But... I'm not coming home."

"The hell you aren't!" he bellowed.

"I'm not," I whispered.

"Where is Leo? I know you're with him!" Victor roared.

I looked up at Leo and smiled.

"Leo's taking good care of me," I said. "I'm just calling to let you know I'm okay. We're doing fine. Please tell Prue that."

"Piper!-"

Suddenly, I heard a lot of noise from the other line. A fight for the phone, I guessed.

"Piper? Piper, is that you?" I heard Prue say, obviously she won.

"Yeah, Prue. It's me," I said.

"Piper, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "Listen, Prue. I have to go. I'll call your cell tonight. Don't let anybody else know."

"Okay, Piper. Okay," she whispered. Prue and I had always been close. This had to be killing her.

"Bye, Prue."

"I love you, Piper. I miss you."

I missed her too. I miss her so much...

With a shaky hand, I dialed the numbers into the hotel phone. My mind was racing. I was so nervous that she wouldn't understand. But of course she would, we had been best friends our whole life. We always supported each other. She had to understand.

But what if she didn't?

My finger reluctantly punched 'Talk'.

"Hello?" Prue answered in a low voice.

"Hey, Prue," I said.

"Piper!" she said, sounding relieved. "I miss you so much! Where are you?"

"LA," I said, a bit surprised she didn't figure that out.

It surprised me when she started laughing a little.

"All these years," she said. "You always told me you'd run away to LA. You always told me..."

Then I heard her soft laughter change to a shaky voice..

"Why, Piper? Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Prue, they weren't going to let me see Leo anymore!" I said, knowing things had just taken a turn for the worse. I tried a different angle. "Besides, we both know I don't fit in there."

"Is that the only reason? Piper, this is ridiculous. Leo isn't worth all this! Come home! This is your home," she sighed, exasperated. "Piper... this is your home," she repeated.

"Not anymore," I whispered.

I slammed the phone down in anger. How could she not understand? How did my sister, my best friend, the only member of my family that ever understood anything about me, not understand the simplicity of how much Leo meant to me?

I threw myself back on the bed.

I decided that if Prue couldn't understand, none of them ever would. I tried my best to forget them. It was their fault. They should feel guilty. So I didn't let myself think of them. It had been a month since I'd left. I just had to forget...

"Babe," I moaned as the alarm blared the next morning. Leo was going to start his job today. Temporarily, he was working at a construction site.

I laid in bed while he got ready. Finally, I got up and walked into the bathroom while he was in the shower.

"I saw an ad for some apartment today," he called from the shower. "750 a month."

We had decided to get an apartment, I just didn't know he'd find one so soon.

"Really?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, and the we could move Monday next week."

I smiled, that was only four days away.

"That would be so great," I mused, sitting down on the toilet to think about it.

An actual apartment. With nice carpet and a real fridge. Maybe even a kitchen table and a pretty dresser and-

"Can you toss me a towel?" Leo asked, interrupting my daydream.

"Yeah," I said. He pushed the shower curtain back a little bit to take it.

It was foggy and dark outside that morning. Leo's hand was tight on mine as we stood in the doorway to say goodbye.

"Love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. He leaned in and his lips met mine. I could feel the heat coming from us through this cold November morning.

I bit my lip after we separated. He smiled at me.

"Get inside, before you freeze."

"I'm not that delicate," I protested.

The inevitable shiver came right on time. He laughed softly.

"Aren't you?" he contradicted, with the smile that melted my heart.

I walked back inside and began to clean up. Leo was going to sign some papers on his lunch break so we could move in on Monday. I was so happy. Finally, some stability. It was everything we'd dreamed of running away to. A nice little place to call our own.


	4. Two Against the World

"This all ya have?" the old landlord asked in a raspy voice, eying our suitcases and bags.

"Yup," said Leo. "Not much."

The old man held out the keys.

"I ain't got many rules," he said as he handed Leo the keys. "Just get alon' with the neighbors, and you'll get alon' with me. I don't like complainin'."

Leo nodded. "Yes sir."

"Guess this is it. Rent's due the firs' of the month," he grunted as he walked away.

We walked inside our new apartment and I looked around.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, kissed my cheek, then picked up a suitcase and carried it to our bedroom.

We didn't have much to do, because we didn't really have much to put away. We hung our clothes in the closet, and then went back to the living room. We needed so much, mainly furniture. The only thing of value was my laptop, which luckily picked up internet here.

After a while of just sitting on the floor and looking around, Leo spoke up.

"We should probably go shopping," he said. "Need food."

"How much money do we have?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Down to forty bucks," he said. "I get paid in two days, though."

"Alright," I said. That wasn't so bad.

He smiled at me. "Told ya we'd make it."

"Yeah," I said, returning the smile. "Okay," I stood up, "let's go."

As we walked outside, an old couple was sitting outside in front of their door.

"Afternoon," the old man said.

I pulled Leo over with me as I walked to them.

"Good afternoon. I guess we're your new neighbors," I said with a smile.

"Welcome," said the old woman cheerfully. "I'm Mary Ellen, and this is my husband, Paul."

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending a hand. "I'm Piper, and this is my boyfriend, Leo."

"Hello," said Leo awkwardly as he shook Paul's hand.

"How old are you two? Can't be older than sixteen, seventeen..."

"Eighteen," I said quickly. "And Leo's nineteen."

"Hmph," grunted Mary Ellen, sitting back.

"Well, we won't keep ya," said Paul. "Nice to meet ya."

"See you around," I said as Leo and I turned to walk away.

"They looked happy," Leo said.

"Yeah," I agreed, holding onto his hand a little tighter. He pulled me closer as we walked to the car...

* * *

Things were going great. It had been a little over two months since we left. Leo was at work and I was sitting on our bed, the only furniture we had, on my laptop.

I clicked 'Sign In' on my yahoo messenger, not even caring if people IMed me. The second I did, I wished I hadn't.

_You have 311 unread emails! _popped up automatically.

Followed by alot of offline messages, and suddenly, tons of new IMs.

"Oh god," I whispered, quickly clicking _appear invisible._

They all stopped. Except one. Prue's.

_PrincessPrue70: Like that's gonna fool me. I know your on._

"Uggh," I groaned, typing a message.

_PiperHalliwell: Yeah, yeah. What's up? _I entered.

___PrincessPrue70: What's up? You hung up on me and we haven't talked in weeks!_

_PiperHalliwell: Sorry, lot's been happening._

_PrincessPrue70: Like what? Keep me in the loop! I miss you :(_

_PiperHalliwell: I miss you too. We got an apartment. Leo's at work right now._

_PiperHalliwell: How is everybody?_

_PrincessPrue70: We all miss you. Especially Mom. Grams is just trying to cheer everybody up, and Dad just gets mad and leaves when anybody brings you up._

___PiperHalliwell: Is mom around?_

_PrincessPrue70: Yeah. She's in her room. She doesn't really come out anymore._

I bit my lip. Had I really caused all that?

___PiperHalliwell: Guess I really messed things up, huh?_

_PrincessPrue70: Guess so..._

_PrincessPrue70: I still don't understand. If Leo meant that much, couldn't you just ask them to reconsider? At the very least, you could've told me..._

___PiperHalliwell: It's done. I left. And I'm a lot happier now._

_PrincessPrue70: So that's it? You're never coming home?_

___PiperHalliwell: Never say never. I think we all need some time apart._

_PrincessPrue70: Piper, it's been two months. What about us?_

___PiperHalliwell: I know. But it's great here. I love living with Leo. I feel so happy all the time._

_PrincessPrue70: I guess I'm happy that you're happy. I just miss you... Can I ask you something?_

___PiperHalliwell: Sureee..._

_PrincessPrue70: Have you and him... you know? I know you told me you wouldn't but... you guys are alone now..._

___PiperHalliwell: Nope. We haven't._

_PrincessPrue70: Are you gonna?_

___PiperHalliwell: I don't know._

_PrincessPrue70: We said we'd be virgins until we got married..._

___PiperHalliwell: Things have changed. Oh well._

_PrincessPrue70: So you are gonna?_

___PiperHalliwell: I don't see a reason not to. Me and Leo wil be together forever. Why not go ahead?_

_PrincessPrue70: CHANGE OF SUBJECT! Haha... I met a guy._

___PiperHalliwell: Well, that's not much of a change of subject. Who is he?_

_PrincessPrue70: His name is Roger. He is soooo great._

___PiperHalliwell: Well, good. I miss talking about guys with you._

_PrincessPrue70: I miss you being here! _

_PrincessPrue70: You know, if dad knew I talked to you, or that I knew where you were, he'd probably kill me._

___PiperHalliwell: Thanks for not telling...I don't think we should come home. I dropped out of high school, left my friends, and destroyed my family._

_PrincessPrue70: But you can come home. You can fix it._

___PiperHalliwell: I'm not gonna say this again. I don't want to come home, I am happy here... Please stop asking me to come home. _

_PrincessPrue70: Okay, okay... ):_

___PiperHalliwell: So. How have you been?_

We talked for hours until Leo got home.

"Hey, honey," I greeted, sending a quick goodbye message and closing my laptop.

"Hello, beautiful," he said with a smile. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"How was work?" I asked, as he sat beside me and pulled me closer to him.

"Nowhere near as great as being here, with you," he said, grinning.

I laid in his arms, feeling completely happy with life. But I still felt like a chunk was missing. A part of me that was arguing that this wasn't right. I felt compelled to shut that part of me up, ignore it, but it was hard. How could I go on, knowing I was causing my family such pain?

"Two against the world," whispered Leo, reading my mind.

So what if my family wasn't happy? I was. We were. That's all I cared about.

At least, that's all I wanted to care about.

We had always said we were two against the world. We were in it for us, and nobody else.

I held his hand in mine and held it to my heart.

"Two against the world," I whispered back.


	5. Dear Time, Please Stop Forever

"How about this one?" I suggested, plopping myself onto a soft white sofa in the furniture store.

I posed across the sofa seductively.

"Comfy?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" I laughed, stretching out. He sat down on the matching loveseat across from me. I sat up as my cell phone, another recent affordable luxury, went off.

'Prue Calling' flashed across the screen. I stood up.

"Hey, Prue," I answered.

"Piper," she said in a shaky voice like she'd been crying.

"Prue, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I got in a big fight with dad...and I just left...and I don't know what to do..." she cried.

"Hold on a second, Prue."

I put my hand over the phone.

"Babe, I'm going outside," I said to Leo.

"These the ones you want?" he asked as I walked away.

"Yeah," I nodded. I pushed open the door and walked outside.

"It's okay. Just talk to me. Where are you?" I asked as I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out with my mouth. I lit it up and inhaled.

"I just started driving around," she said shakily.

"What was the fight about?" I asked.

"He called me a slut because he thinks I'm having sex with Roger-"

"Are you?" I interrupted as I peered in the store to see Leo still talking with the salesman.

"We were going to..." she sighed.

"Hypocrite," I joked.

"I know, I know," she laughed through tears.

"So, have you talked to Roger?" I asked.

"Yeah. He thinks I should move in with him. But that's like, huge," she said.

Just then, Leo came out of the shop. He eyed the cigarette in my mouth for a moment.

"I got that sofa and loveseat. And the coffee table you wanted. Ready to go?"

I nodded and continued with Prue.

"Well, yeah it is. But if you think you'd be happier with him..."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just don't know! Ugh, I gotta go."

"Well give it some thought," I said. "Call me back later, okay? Love you."

After I hung up, he put his arm around me.

"They're gonna follow us home and move the stuff in," he said, as we sat down on a bench. "Everything okay with Prue?"

"She got in a fight with dad. Roger wants her to move in with him," I informed him as I took one last inhale.

I dropped the cigarette and stomped it out.

"Why are you smoking?" he asked, watching me.

"Cause I wanna," I said, blowing the smoke in his face.

"Oh, yuck!" he cried, laughing. "What was the fight about?"

"Dad called her a slut because he thinks she's having sex with Roger," I said.

"Wow. Your dad is so nice," he laughed. "So, speaking of having sex..."

"So not the time to talk about this!" I giggled as the salesman came out of the store.

That didn't delay it for long. Later that night, Leo and I were cuddled up on our new sofa. Our bodies were entangled and our mouths locked together. His hands were rubbing my back, pushing my shirt up further and further.

Just as he reached my bra, I pulled away.

"Leo..."

"Piper," he urged with a smile. "I love you!"

"I love you too," I breathed heavily as he kissed my neck. "But my virginity is something I..." I tried to keep a clear head as he kissed my chest, "I can only give you once."

"Piper," he whispered, looking into my eyes. "I love you so much."

He took my hand and held up my ring finger. A silver promise ring with a heart shaped diamond sat upon it.

"I promised to love you forever. Let me love you..." he whispered as his lips returned to mine.

"Okay," I whispered, giving in...

The next morning, I woke up in Leo's arms. It was everything I'd ever wanted.

When he woke up, we looked in each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"It is, isn't it?" I yawned with a smile.

He kissed my forehead and smiled. I sat and swung one leg over him, pinning him down.

"Gotcha," I said with a smile in return.

He just laughed before flipping me over and pinning me down.

"No fair," I giggled.

"All is fair in love!" he declared.

"And war?" I questioned the incomplete phrase.

"Who cares about war when you have love?" he said smiling, as he laid back down, freeing me. "I love you."

He cuddled me closer.

"I love you more," I returned.

"Now _that _will start a war," he laughed softly.

I smiled as he pulled the blanket back up and held me. I wished time would stop forever, for us.


	6. Surprise!

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I opened the door the following week. It was Saturday afternoon. "What are you doing here?"

"I know, I know, I should have called!" said Prue, pushing her sunglasses to her head. "But, I figured I hadn't seen you in forever, so what the hell? Why not surprise you?"

I stepped forward and hugged her tight.

"Well, I am surprised!" I laughed as we broke apart. "Come in, come in!"

She dropped her bag on the coffee table and looked around with an impressed look.

"Piper! It's adorable," she said. She looked at me with approval. "You've done well."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "God, I can't believe you're here!"

"I know, right? Well, I got in another fight with dad when I came to get the rest of my stuff. So I took off and thought, I know where you are and I miss you! So I came."

"Wow," I breathed. It was such a rush. I had tried to convince myself that I was okay with just being with Leo. But this reminded me how much my sister and family meant to me. Tears rushed to my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"Honey," whispered Prue, "don't cry."

"Sorry," I choked out.

She hugged me again and I hugged her back, tighter than before.

As we pulled away, I wiped my tears.

"I missed you so much," I said.

"I missed you too," she said softly.

She brushed the hair from my eyes and I forced a smile.

"So," I said in a happier voice, "how is everyone?"

"Everyone is... Okay. Paige takes after you," she laughed. "She's so rebellious."

I laughed as we sat down on the sofa.

"She'll grow out of it," I said. "I did."

"When did you grow out of it?" she laughed. "As I remember, you were at your worst when you left!"

"You can't be rebellious when you're worrying how you're gonna pay the bills," I shrugged.

Her smile faded.

"What?" I asked, after she'd been silent for a moment.

"It's not fair," she sighed.

"What's not fair?" I asked, confused.

She sighed.

"You had to grow up so fast," she whispered with tears. "It's not fair."

"Prue," I held her other hand in mine, "I did this. It was my choice. And I'd do it again. Sure, maybe I grew up fast, but I've never been happier. This is real... This is real life, and it's all I've ever wanted."

"What about school?" she asked. "What if you want to get a job? You didn't finish high school."

"Neither did Leo! And he has a job!" I retorted.

She sighed.

"I guess I'm just looking for help. I'm failing all my classes, and I've moved in with Roger, and dropping out seems like a good thing to do for right now."

I sighed and looked at my big sister. This was a rarity, seeing her weak. I'd always been jealous of her. She had always seemed so confident and strong. Now, she was asking for _my _help.

"Prue...the only advice I can offer is to not drop out. You are so close, and you should just finish up. Then maybe take some time off to decide if college might be a good thing for you," I said, trying to sound sure of myself.

"Alright," she said after a moment. She nodded her head. "Alright, I'll finish it. I'll have to work so hard."

"It'll be worth it," I smiled.

"So," she smiled back, "we're in LA! Let's go have some fun."

By the time we got home Leo was there. He looked confused when he saw Prue.

"Leo!" screamed Prue, hugging him when we walked in the door. "I haven't seen you since you stole my sister away from me!" she joked.

He gave a laugh.

"It's great to see you, Prue. What are you doing here?"

"Ugh," she groaned, then flashed a smile. "Had to get away from my family."

He glanced at me.

"Sounds familiar..."

We all laughed.


	7. Crashing

Everything was going downhill. Leo's temporary job has ended last week. Money had been tight and we were in danger of losing the apartment. I needed to get a job as soon as I turned eighteen and got my license. That was two weeks away. In addition, I recently learned that Phoebe had been kicked out and was living with Roger and Prue temporarily.

Even the one thing I'd always had was fading away. The reason I left home was now becoming a reason go back.

My relationship with Leo...

"Oh, shut up about that, would you?" I yelled as I pulled on my jeans that morning.

His response came from the living room as I sat down on the bed.

"Come on Piper, just admit it. You regret choosing me!" he retorted.

"I never said that!" I screamed, jumping up and walking out to the living room. "I just said I wish I hadn't dropped out of high school! You're twisting my words!"

He stood up quickly and took one step towards me. Inches from my face, I saw tears in his eyes.

"I just need to know that I still make you happy," he whispered. He took a deep breath. "Piper, one day you're gonna realize how much I fucked up your life. When you do, I don't want you to hate me. I need to know that you won't..."

"Fucked up my life?" I questioned in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You need to know that I won't... what?"

He stared at me for a moment. "You'd be so much better off if we'd never met..."

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Don't even say that!"

He turned and walked away as I started to cry. I heard the door slam behind him. I fell back hopelessly on the sofa.

I don't know what time the fight started, when it ended, or when I fell asleep on the sofa. I woke up that night with a pounding headache. I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and sighed.

I grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen on the counter, popped the cap off, and shoved a few in my mouth. I walked into the kitchen and gulped down some coke out of the bottle. As soon as I swallowed the pills, the door opened.

"Leo?" I called.

I heard the bedroom door slam with no response. I sighed and decided to venture in.

"Babe?" I asked as I opened the door. The room was pitch black. There was no answer. The feeling of being ignored stung my heart. I closed the door without another word. I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and laid down on the couch. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I was wide awake. There was no chance of crying myself to sleep. Just inevitable crying.

Around six a.m., I decided to get up and make breakfast. As I placed the plates on the table, Leo emerged from the bedroom.

"I made breakfast," I said.

"Not hungry," he muttered, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and walking out the door without a glance in my direction.

"GOD!" I screamed after he left. I threw myself in a chair and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't go on like this...

We were in the midst of yet another fight the following week.

"Yeah, that's right. It's all my fault, because I don't have a job! Go ahead, blame it on me!" Leo yelled.

"I'm not blaming anything on you. I just don't know how we're going to keep this place without any income," I replied calmly.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not good enough," he shouted.

"Ugh," I muttered under my breath. I turned away and headed for the door.

"So you're just going to walk away from this?" he yelled.

"Why not? You do all the time," I screamed, looking back at him.

"Get back here. NOW!" he demanded.

I ignored him and reached for the door handle.

He followed me.

"Don't EVER walk away from me!" he roared.

In a flash, his hand raised, and hurtled toward me. Before I even knew what happened, I fell to the floor. I couldn't breathe.

His face was blank as I stared up at him. Half of me was terrified of the monster I'd never seen before. The rest was in shock.

"Piper," he whispered. "I'm so-"

"No," I said coldly. "No. Go away."

He reached to help me up.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

"I didn't mean to..." he started again.

"Get out," I cried. "Just leave!"

He looked so helpless.

I tried to get up, and he reached again to help me.

"Don't... Don't touch me. Get out," I whispered again, not daring to look at him.

As soon as he was out, I clumsily stood up. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

My stomach was in knots, my head was spinning, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

I fell back to the floor, still dizzy from the rush. My face stung from the impact.

"Oh, god," I whispered, sobbing and gasping for breath.


	8. Broken

I'd never seem him so full of rage. I never, ever thought about myself being in any danger around him. I'd always felt so safe with him.

I stumbled to the phone as I regained my strength.

"Hey, Piper," my sister greeted.

"Prue," I whispered. "Can you come over?"

I was thankful she and Roger had moved to LA near us. They decided to get a bigger place so they could keep Phoebe permanently. Phoebe and Prue had always been close, so I wasn't surprised when Prue changed her whole life around to keep Phoebe with her.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

"Please," I begged.

"I'll be right over," she said quickly.

I hung up the phone and sat on the couch, watching the door. I wondered if he was still outside, or if he'd given up and left.

Soon enough, I heard a car pull up. It was late, almost 1 am. I heard a knock on the door.

"Prue?" I called through to her.

"Yeah, it's me, honey," she called back.

I opened the door and saw her. With Phoebe.

"Piper!" she exclaimed. "Oh god, what happened?" She was staring at my cheekbone. I guessed Leo had left a mark.

"Why...?" I asked, motioning to Phoebe.

"Roger was working, I couldn't leave her there alone," she explained.

Phoebe looked so tired, but she hugged me anyway. I hadn't seen her since I left.

"C'mon Pheebs," I said. I walked her to my room and she laid down on the bed.

Then I heard yelling from outside.

"Stay here, go to sleep," I ordered before leaving.

The yelling got louder as I reached the living room.

"Leo, get the fuck out of here. I swear to god, I'll kill you when I find out what you did!"

Prue was yelling out the door. As I entered, she slammed it shut, locked it, and turned to me.

"He was sitting on the steps when we got here," she said in one quick breath. "I didn't even think of him being the reason... until he started apologizing... Oh god. What did he do?"

She was staring at my cheek again.

It all came rushing back again. I started to cry again as I told her the whole story.

"I just told him to leave, and he tried to help me up, but I told him to get away..." I finished. "And he left. I know he didn't mean to do it...I know he's sorry."

"Piper?" I heard Leo's voice call from outside.

"Not as sorry as he's gonna be," she whispered, jumping up and walking to the door.

"Prue, don't!" I cried.

She ignored me and opened the door.

"Piper, can we please talk?" Leo said, looking over Prue's shoulder.

"Leo, you need to leave now," she warned.

"I'd like to get into _my_ apartment, and talk to _my_ girlfriend. Excuse me, Prue."

"There is no excuse for you," she stated in an almost sinister voice. "Leave _my _sister alone."

"Seriously, Prue, move," he said.

She didn't budge.

"Prue, _move_," he ordered.

"You like hitting women? Hit me! Go ahead, I dare you!" she screamed.

He stepped back and didn't say anything.

"Exactly," she said coldly. "Leave."

He looked at me again.

"Piper, can we please talk?" he asked again.

"Prue," I spoke up in a soft voice.

"Piper, no. I'm not letting him near you."

"Prue, he just wants to talk," I said, crossing my arms and looking to the floor.

She looked at Leo, then moved aside.

"You have two minutes," she said. "You put one finger on her, and I swear to god," she lowered her voice, "I will murder you."

She left the room, and he stepped inside. I kept my arms folded and didn't look into his eyes.

"Piper," he started. "I don't know what came over me."

"How could you?" I said, tears in my eyes. "How could you hurt _me_?"

"I don't know, I didn't think it was possible," he whispered. "I didn't mean to."

I couldn't look at him.

"But you did," I whispered. He stepped forward, and I automatically backed up to get away from him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered again.

"I can't be with you right now," I said. I turned to leave.

"Don't walk away," he begged.

I stopped walking. "You did this. Not me," I said coldly.

And I kept walking.


	9. Healing

I stayed a few days with Prue before returning home. After my mind was a little clearer, I decided to come back home. As I walked in the door, the apartment was quiet. I walked into the bedroom and saw Leo sitting in silence. He looked up when he heard me come in. I put my bags down on the bed.

Silence followed for the next few moments. He seemed to be searching for the words to say.

"I don't blame you for hating me," he said, standing up.

He came closer me. I didn't think he would hurt me. But then again, I didn't think he ever would've.

He touched my arm. I didn't back away as he took another step and put his arms around me. I felt his lips gently kiss my head.

"You really think a hug and a kiss will fix this?" I whispered.

"No," he replied.

I looked down. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"What do you want me to do? What can I do?" he pleaded.

I blinked away tears and pushed his hand away from my face.

"I don't know," I whispered. I sat down on the bed.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what to do?" He took my hand and sat next to me. He leaned in closer.

"How am _I _supposed to know you won't do it again? Or do worse?" I said angrily, pushing him away before walking out.

* * *

I took a deep breath. The warm, fresh air felt good in my lungs. I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk, thinking about everything.

I didn't know what to think. I used to be positive that Leo would never, ever, _ever _hurt me. Physically, emotionally, or otherwise. So feeling positive that he wouldn't do it again, didn't help. How could I ever trust him again? He was sorry, and I knew it.

It was beyond anything I'd ever felt. Anger, from being treated badly. Sadness, from the fact that he could be so horrible to me. Betrayal, from me giving everything for him, for this. Fear, from the possibility of recurrence. Pain, from the bruise across my face, which was covered badly with cheap makeup.

I wanted so badly to just forgive him, and everything go back to how it was before all the fighting.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to stop thinking about it. I finally reached the DMV. I was going to get my license today, I was finally 18. I walked in and approached the front desk, where a young guy was sitting with a smile.

"May I help you?" he asked. I barely even noticed he was devastatingly handsome.

"Yes. Hi. Uh, I'm here to get my license," I said.

"Name, please?" he asked.

"Piper Halliwell," I said with a smile, which he returned.

"Alright," he said, typing into his computer. He looked up at me while it searched. "Just have to make sure you aren't a felon, or illegal immigrant."

I laughed, and so did he.

"Well, you can never be too sure...Ah," he said as some sort of file came up.

He looked back at me. "_You're_ Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes?"

"You've been registered as a Missing Person in Nevada," he said.

"I know," I sighed.

"You know?" he asked, clearly confused.

I really didn't feel like explaining it to him, but I figured it would get me my license.

"I'm 18 years old. My parents weren't happy when I left home, and they registered me in Missing Persons," I said. "It's all over now."

"Well," he said with a smile, "let's get that license."

I could have kissed him.

I returned home that night with a license. And for the first time in a while, a sense of happiness. I walked in the door to find Leo laying on the couch.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I whispered. With nothing else, I went into the bedroom.

I looked in the mirror and began to undress. I slipped my top off first, I looked at my stomach. I'd lost a lot of weight lately. My pale body seemed skinnier than ever. I hadn't ever been fat, just never skinny. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off, then decided to take a shower.

Afterwards, I walked out of the bathroom in my pajamas, and saw Leo sleeping on the couch. I don't know what inside of me urged me to, but I walked over to him. He opened his eyes and looked into mine for a moment. Then he scooted over and held out his arms. I laid beside him and he held me close to him.

He didn't say anything as I cried on his chest. He held me closer while I cried. I didn't know if it was because he didn't know what to say, or he just wanted silence. I preferred the latter.

After a few minutes, I realized he was crying as he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

We both cried harder and held each other closer.


	10. Life Is Complicated

I shifted uneasily in my chair. The big office was intimidating and slightly frightening.

"Well, I've never had a job before, to be honest," I said. I had applied for a secretary job at a law firm in LA.

"You're only 18, that's not too much of a problem," said the interviewer, Ms. Brink, with a smile.

I smiled, a little relieved. I didn't want to seem lazy because I'd never worked before. she continued reading on my file.

"Well, Piper, I see you dropped out of high school when you were..." she looked up at me, "16?"

My smile faltered.

"Well, yes," I began. "To be honest with you, Ms. Brink, I ran away from home at 16. I never finished high school."

Her eyes told me all I needed to know.

"Piper, honey, I like you. I'd like very much to give you this job," she said. She sighed, then smiled. "Here's what I can do..."

She grabbed a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper, then handed it to me.

"This is a website for some high school courses. Some classes over the next few months can get you your diploma, and should qualify you a little better for this job."

I tried to keep up the smile.

"Thank you for your time, and advice, Ms. Brink."

She smiled and nodded. I left her office and walked outside. By the time I got home, after my Plan B interview, Leo had dinner ready.

"How'd it go?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well, I didn't get the job at the law firm, but she did give me a website where I can get my high school diploma," I said.

"Ah. Well. What about the other interview?" he asked.

My second interview was at a CD shop in downtown LA.

"I got it, and even though I won't make as much, it'll probably be more fun," I shrugged.

"Well, I have a surprise for _you_," he whispered in my ear.

"What's that?" I asked with a smile.

"Hang on," he said before leaving the room.

He returned with both hands behind his back.

He smiled, then pulled out a police officer hat and placed it on his head.

"What is this, roleplaying?" I laughed.

"No," he said. "I enrolled in police academy today.

My laughing stopped and my smile faded.

"What?"

"Do you like it?" he asked, holding his smile proudly.

"No," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"No?" he said, confused.

"I hate it," I whispered. "Police academy? Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm very serious," he said, dropping the smile.

"Leo!" I screamed.

"What? I thought you'd be happy. We're flat broke, and this is what I want to do!"

"Leo!" I screamed again, not knowing what to say. "No! I'm not happy. You...No...Just don't!" I finally spat out.

"Why?" he asked in loud, almost-yelling voice. "Why are against me getting a job in something I like?"

"I'm not, unless that job RISKS YOUR LIFE!" I yelled.

"Piper," he started.

I took a shallow breath and shook my head. I looked him in the eye before walking out.

"We're done talking about this," I whispered. I walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

It wasn't until later when I had cooled off that I decided to talk to him. It was ridiculous, but obviously it meant something to him.

"Hi," I said as I sat down beside him on the couch.

"I know that you're right," he whispered. "I know it would be too dangerous."

"And I know that it's something you want to do," I whispered back.

He sat back and patted his lap. I sat and rested my head on his chest.

"I know it's something you don't want me to do," he told me.

"I know that's true," I said with a hopeless laugh. I looked up and into his eyes. "Does this mean a lot to you?"

"Yes," he whispered without missing a beat. "It really does."

A tear ran down my face.

"What if something happens to you?" I asked.

He wiped my tear and smiled.

"C'mon. Remember how we used to be?" he whispered. "We craved risks like this. We wanted the danger."

"Wrong. We wanted to be together. Together, as in you and me. Not just me," I whispered back.

"The chances of something happening to me..."

"Are real," I said.

"Are very small," he returned.

"So I'm supposed to let this happen, because you _might_ be safe?"

"Piper," he looked into my eyes. "Everyday, there's a chance something will happen. Every single day."

I thought about what he said for a few moments. I knew how wrong he was. I knew how dangerous this would be. But it's what he wanted.

On the first day of Leo's training, he left with a huge smile on his face. I was still a bit worried, but I put that aside.

"Be careful," I whispered while we hugged goodbye.

After he left, I didn't have much time to worry. I had to be at work in half an hour.

Seemed like life was getting harder by the day.


	11. Proud

I woke up from my nap by a knock on the door. I had started using my lunch breaks to come home and sleep. I could never sleep at night anymore.

"Coming!" I groaned, wondering who it could be.

I wasn't too surprised when I saw Prue standing there. What surprised me was that she was accompanied by Phoebe, Paige...and my mother.

"Oh my god," I whispered, as Patty immediately burst into tears and hugged me. "Mom?"

"Piper!" Paige squealed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, still in shock. Mom finally released me.

Then it hit me.

"Is...dad here?" I asked, fearing the oncoming feud if he was.

"No, no," Mom said, wiping her tears.

"He doesn't know where you are, or that we do," explained Prue. "I know," she continued. "You must want to kill me."

I looked away from her.

"Uh, hey, how about you guys go inside?" I said to Phoebe and Paige. "I'd like to talk to Mom and Prue."

They ran inside, Phoebe went for the computer, while Paige looked around. I shut the door.

"Let me explain," said Mom. "You have to understand...I've lost three of my daughters. First you, then Prue and now Phoebe. And it's all because of your father."

I took a deep breath, beyond overwhelmed.

"Piper," she continued, "he's not in our lives anymore. He's moved away for his job. I know you are 18 now, but I'd like to ask you to come home."

I tried my best to stay calm. There was no way I could handle this right now. I looked at my watch.

"Look, I have to be at work soon. I was just home for my lunch break," I said.

"Work," mom whispered, tearing up again. "Of course..."

I gave her a confused look.

She gave a small laugh, wiping away more tears.

"You hadn't even finished driving lessons the last time I saw you," she said softly. "Now you have your own place...You're working...You're so grown up."

I stepped forward and hugged her.

"Mom," I said. "I love you so much. But telling me I couldn't be with Leo, well, that was pretty much the only thing you could've done to make me leave like I did."

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know how much he meant to you," she said.

"How could you have known? You didn't know _me,_" I cried. "You couldn't possibly have known what was important to me," I said, not sure who I was blaming for this.

I hugged her again.

"Listen, it's a long drive home. How about you guys go inside and watch a movie or something? My shift will be over in a few hours," I said. "Then Leo and I will take everybody out to dinner."

I guess she was taken aback at me being so responsible, because she didn't say anything.

"Go on in," I said with a smile. "It's no manor, though," I added with a laugh.

"Mom, I'll be in in a few minutes," said Prue. "I want to talk to Piper."

Mom went inside and joined Paige, who already was watching TV.

"Don't get mad at me," she said with a smile. "Mom already knew where you were. She said she has for a while."

"How?"

"I dunno," she said. She hugged me quickly. "Now, get to work, young lady."

I laughed and headed for my car.

On my way to work, I called Leo's cell and left him a message.

"Hey, babe. Listen, don't be surprised when you come home and my entire family has taken over the place," I laughed. "I guess I'll explain this later. Love you, bye."

I came into work with tears in my eyes, still overwhelmed. Instantly, Greg, a guy I worked with, came over to me.

"Piper? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, wiping my tears. "My family just surprised me by showing up at my place."

"That's sweet. They visiting for Christmas?" he asked.

That hadn't entered my mind.

"No. I hope not!" I laughed. "I have a one bedroom place, not big enough for six people."

We laughed, and kept talking about our families while we worked.

My shift was over before I knew it.

"Hello?" I called as I opened the door. I followed the laughter into the kitchen. Leo was home, laughing with my family. I put my stuff on the kitchen table and smiled.

"Well, this is one big happy family," I laughed. "What's going on?"

"We were just catching up," said Prue.

"Everybody hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Paige and Phoebe shouted.

"Well, let's go," said Leo.

As we were all walking out, Paige and I were the last ones out. She had smile on her face bigger than any smile I'd ever seen.

"Well, don't you look happy?" I laughed.

She replied with a hug.

"I missed you," she whispered.

I hugged her back, tight. My eyes burned with tears.

"I missed you, too, kid."

We followed the rest of them outside to the parking lot.

"Can I ride with you and Leo?" Paige asked, still holding my hand.

I looked to Mom. She nodded.

"Yeah," I smiled, and Paige hopped in the back of Leo's car.

During dinner, I discovered that after Prue and Roger broke up and Prue and Phoebe moved back to Wells into their own place.

"So, you and Leo have done well for yourselves," Patty said, beaming.

"Thank you," I said, grinning. "It hasn't been easy."

Patty laughed uneasily, clearly not being able to relate.

Paige and Phoebe were both asleep in the back as we drove back to our apartment.

We pulled into the parking lot next to Patty's car.

"Come on, guys," I said to Phoebe and Paige. "Gotta wake up."

We all gathered to say our goodbyes.

After Prue, Phoebe, and Paige had gotten in the car, I went to say goodbye to Mom.

"Piper, have you thought about what I asked? Will you come home?" she asked.

I looked up and Leo, then back at her.

"Mom, I love you and my sisters so much," I said.

"But you won't come home..." she sighed.

"I was barely sixteen when I left home. We had absolutely nothing," I said. "Now we have jobs, and our own place...We made it, together. And I'm happy."

She nodded her head.

"I'm very proud of you, Piper. I'll miss you not being close to home, but I respect your decision," she said. "We'll have to visit each other often."

"Of course," I said as we hugged.

She turned to leave, but I stopped her.

"Mom... Prue said you knew where I was. Why didn't you...?"

"Your whole life, I told you what to do, over and over. I always assumed I knew what was best for you," she said.

More tears welled up in her eyes. "I told myself, you knew what you were doing. If this would make you happy, then I should just let it run its course. I thought... I thought you'd come home."

She touched my hand.

"And I never did," I sighed.

"Take care of her, Leo," she said with a smile.

One last hug, and she left.

Leo and I walked inside. I would never forget how proud and happy I was that night.


	12. Paige's Problem

I pulled up to the manor and turned my music down in my brand new, white Toyota Corolla. I was picking up my sisters, Phoebe and Prue were visiting Mom and Paige, and we were going to go shopping. Paige was the first to come out, soonafter followed by Phoebe and Prue, who were arguing as they headed down the steps.

"Hey, kid," I greeted Paige with a smile.

She climbed in the back of the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing the blank expression on her face.

"Yeah," she said, putting on a smile.

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

I turned back doubtfully, putting on my shades. Prue sat in front, and Phoebe joined Paige in the back.

We arrived at Belk's, where we did most of our shopping, and went for the clothes.

"Hey, me and Phoebe are going to look at dresses, because she's got a dance coming up," said Prue.

"Alright," I said. I looked at Paige. "Now I have you all to myself! Shall we look at shoes, tops, or bathing suits?"

"Shoes," she said quickly.

I'd noticed she'd been getting a little less like the bouncy, happy, little girl she used to be, every time I saw her.

"Alright, what size are you now? 15? 16?" I joked, trying to cheer her up.

"6," she said quietly.

"Lucky you," I laughed. "I'm almost a 9, with these clown feet!"

We got to the 6 section, and I picked up some cute one or two inch heels.

"I'm not allowed to wear heels," she said.

"Correction: you aren't allowed to when Mom's buying," I said with a smile. "But I, however, am allowed to spoil my favorite sister whenever I please."

She finally gave a smile and a small laugh.

"It's about time!" I said. "I've been trying to get you to smile all day!"

She tried the heels on and walked around a bit clumsily.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," I said.

She looked in the mirror and I walked up and stood behind her.

"You are very beautiful, Paige," I said, looking right into her eyes in the mirror. It wasn't anything new, she'd always been beautiful.

"Yeah right," she muttered as she took off the heels and walked away.

"I mean it...You don't think you're pretty?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Not compared to Mom, or Prue, or you, or Phoebe. I've always been the ugly one," she said.

"You are _not _ugly," I told her. I sat down beside her. "What's wrong, sweetie? You've been so down lately."

"Nothing's wrong," she whispered. She put the heels back in the box and stood up.

I knew she was lying. But I wasn't going to make her pour her heart out to me in the middle of the Size 6 Shoe section of Belks.

"How about you stay the night with me tonight? And maybe we could do something fun tomorrow," I suggested.

"I have school tomorrow," she protested.

"It's a Friday," I shrugged. "You'll have a 3 day weekend. No big deal. I can talk mom into it."

I knew it was wrong to encourage her to skip school, but I thought maybe she needed a day away.

"Okay," she said, sounding a bit happier. Maybe I'd finally gotten through.

I suddenly remembered Prue and Phoebe.

"Where _are _those girls?" I asked aloud.

We took off to find them, and finally found them at the very back of the dress section. They were sitting in chairs, staring at three dresses that three different saleswomen were holding up.

"What is this?" I laughed.

Prue shushed me.

Paige and I laughed.

"Well, when you two are done making this life-altering decision, we'll be in juniors clothes," I said, and we walked away.

"I don't want any clothes," said Paige.

"What are you talking about? Every girl wants more clothes."

She stayed silent until we got there.

"How about a nice summer dress?" I suggested. "It'll start warming up soon."

"I don't want a dress," she said.

"Alright, how about some new jeans?"

She ignored me. I picked up a pair of light blue faded skinny jeans.

"Here, try these on," I smiled.

She took one look and frowned.

"I can't fit into those," she said, sitting on a bench.

I almost laughed. She was the skinniest of all of us.

"They're your size!" I urged her.

"My ass is too fat to fit into skinny jeans," she said.

I was a bit taken aback by the language.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Just leave me alone," she whispered.

"Okay, we'll go home, and we'll talk about this there," I said.

"Whatever, I'm going to the car."

We went our different ways, and I found Phoebe and Prue, who had decided on a the black, kind of slutty dress.

"We're leaving. There's something seriously wrong with Paige, and I'm going to have her stay with me tonight," I said.

"Is she hurt?" Prue asked, worried.

"No. Well, mentally, maybe. Something's going on. She has the worst self-esteem, she thinks she's ugly and fat, and her attitude...ugh. You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we'll check out and meet you at the car," said Prue.

I walked out to the car, and climbed in the drivers seat and turned on the car.

"Wanna sit up front, Paige?" I asked, trying, once again, to be nice.

I was surprised I didn't get a hateful "no!".

"I guess," she said, getting out and hopping into the front seat.

"So, what do you want to listen to?" I asked, suddenly a bit inspired by her finally cheering up.

After we got to the manor, we all went in. I went to find Mom, whil Paige went to get clothes.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Piper! Did you girls get some nice things?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Good, good."

"Listen, Mom, I was wondering if Paige can take a day off school, and stay with me tonight, and maybe over the weekend?"

"Oh, sure. That'll be fine," she said. "Funny, usually she loves going school. How'd you convince her to skip it?" Mom laughed.

"She was actually a bit happy about it," I said. "Mom? I actually need to talk to you."

Mom finally paid attention to me.

"I think Paige is going through something," I said. "She has a very hateful attitude, she has horrible self esteem, and she's just so sad."

"Oh, she's a kid," she laughed it off. "She'll be fine. She just wants attention."

I was a little confused that Mom wasn't concerned about this.

"Alright," I said. "I guess we'll be leaving."

Mom took another swig of the bottle that I just noticed was straight vodka.

"Mom?" I pointed to the bottle.

"Oh, just a little stressed," she laughed again.

I nodded and walked out. Mom had really changed.

As we were zooming down the interstate, we burst into another little quarrel.

"I don't know what's wrong with you unless you talk to me," I said. "I just want to know what's wrong with you lately..."

After a few minutes of silence, she whispered something that almost made me crash.

"She hits me."

It all came together. The low-self esteem, Paige _wanting_ to leave house to go to school, Mom drinking out of the almost empty vodka bottle, Mom not caring that Paige was upset and depressed, everything made sense.

I pulled off onto the side of the road.

"Oh my god," I whispered to the steering wheel. I slowly turned my head to Paige.

She was biting her lip, with her eyes clenched tightly, holding them shut, as if something horrible was going on in her mind. I reached for her.

The second I touched her, she burst into tears and held onto me. I held on right back, tight, wanting to protect her.


	13. Whatever It Takes

"Leo?" I called out in tears as we walked in.

After a minute, he came out from the bedroom rubbing his face. He must've been sleeping.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing both of our faces stained with tears.

"Show him," I whispered to Paige, folding my arms.

After a moment of hesitating, I whispered to her again.

"It's okay. Show him."

Paige slowly rolled up the sleeve on her left arm, revealing a bruise that covered her shoulder and half her upper arm.

"That's where mom pushed her into a wall," I whispered.

Next she turned around and lifted her hair, showing five small bruises covering the back of her neck.

"This," I whispered, pointing to the cluster of bruises, "is where mom grabbed her and threw her on the ground."

Leo put a hand over his mouth.

"And," I said, pulling up her shirt revealing her back, which had six diagonal lines of purple and blue, "this is where she used a belt."

He looked Paige in the eyes.

"Your mother did this to you?" he asked, shocked.

Paige nodded slowly.

"Leo, she's a drunk, she's an alcoholic. She get's drunk and beats Paige."

"What are we going to do?" he whispered to me.

"Paige," I said softly. "How about you put a movie in and try to calm down? I'm just going to talk to Leo for a minute, then I'll make us some dinner."

She nodded and walked to the couch while Leo and I went in the bedroom.

I lost it, as soon as he shut the door, the tears overwhelmed my eyes.

"How could she do that? She was _never _like that..." I sobbed.

"Shhh," Leo comforted me, holding my head to his chest with one hand and wrapping his other arm around my waist. Then he let go, looked into my eyes. "The only thing that matters is that she is safe, with us, now."

I nodded and tried to stop crying and calm down.

"What do we do? She's staying tonight, bu I can't just send her back home when it's time for school on Monday," I said.

"Listen, she'll stay here for as long as we need to figure this out," said Leo. "But we need to talk to her, see what she wants."

"Well, she could live with Prue, but I'd rather her be here, away from where mom can get to her..."

"Whoa. Uh, wait," he said. "I want to help her, too. But we are hardly in the right situation to take in a thirteen year old girl... feed her, clothe her, accept all responsibility for her. We're not even completely settled dealing with our _own _lives, how can we be responsible for hers to?"

I knew he did care about her, and he was right. We definitely _weren't _making enough money to have another person living here. But I couldn't turn her away.

"Leo...she's my baby sister. I'll do what I have to do, get another job, work more hours, move to a bigger place, whatever it takes. If she wants to stay with me, I won't turn her away," I said. "I know you get a say in this, but I want you to know, this is important to me."

I knew saying that would remind him of me supporting his choice to become a police officer. And I knew he couldn't refuse.

"Okay," he said. We left the room after a hug and kiss, and I went to make dinner.

I made spagetti because I knew Paige liked it. We all sat down at the table together.

"Paige, Leo and I were talking..."

"I know," she interupted, "I know you can't keep me here with you."

"Well," said Leo, putting his hand on mine, "we want to know what you want. You have options."

"Yes," I said, "you can stay here, with us, but you will have to switch schools."

"Or," said Leo, "we can ask Prue if you can live with her, because she lives near your school."

"Or I can just go home," she said.

"No. Sorry, Paige," I said. "I do plan to talk to mom, but you aren't going back there as long as she's there."

"But," she began to protest.

"NO."

"She can't find out that I told you," she whispered.

"Paige, I won't let her near you. Don't worry about her reaction, okay?" I said.

"She doesn't mean to do it!" she yelled suddenly.

Leo jumped in.

"Paige, calm down. We understand that you want to defend her. She is your mother, and you love her. We get it," he said softly.

"But you can't defend what she's done to you," I said.

"You shouldn't feel bad," said Leo. "It's not your fault. She has a problem. A very, very serious problem. As long as she has this problem, we can't let you be around her. It isn't safe."

"Why can't I just stay with Prue until her problem goes away?" she pleaded.

I looked at Leo in desperation.

"Problems like hers," he said, "they take time. First the person has to want to get help. That isn't a guarentee, especially if they think they don't have a problem. After they accept it, and accept help, then there is a very long healing process. After that, after the person is really healed, they may still have some problems putting their life back together. That all takes a very long time. Years even."

"So, you _will _have to pick another place to live," I said. "That's just the way it is."

"Then...I guess I'm switching schools," she sighed.

*********

Seeing her tears and the bruises on her small body, it enraged me. That rage pumped through me as I burst through the front door of the manor.

"Mom?" I called. It wasn't long before she was stumbling down the stairs, bottle in hand. "We need to talk," I said angrily.

"What is it, Piper?" she asked cheerfully.

I wanted to smack that smile off of her face.

"I found the bruises," I snapped, my voice cold and full of hate.

Her smile fell. Then it returned.

"I haven't the foggiest what you're talking about!" she laughed.

I stepped forward and ripped the bottle from her hand.

"Maybe it's time you stop living life _foggy,_ and own up to what you did to Paige," I yelled.

"Paige? I don't know what _lies _she has been telling you, but..."

"I saw the bruises, don't stand there and lie to me," I said harshly.

She began to cry.

"I didn't mean to," she sobbed.

I had no sympathy for her, whatsoever.

"You need help," I countered.

I walked out and went to Paige's room to get her clothes. It wasn't long till mom came to the doorway while I was packing Paige's clothes.

"So, you're just going to _take _the _only _daughter I have left?" she pleaded.

"You did this," I said coldly. "Not me."

"Piper, she's all I have left," she begged. "Please don't take her. She's my baby girl. I love her so much."

I stopped packing and walked over to her. I was less than a foot away.

"Did you love her that much, when you slammed her into a wall?" I whispered angrily, then raised my voice. "How about when you throttled her neck, then threw her to the ground?"

She said nothing.

"Tell me mom, how much did you love her when she was lying on the ground, and you STRUCK her with a belt OVER AND OVER AGAIN. HOW MUCH DID YOU LOVE HER THEN?" I felt the hatred bursting in my voice.

She began to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"Answer me," I screamed. "What the hell was going on in your mind, when you took your problems out on a little girl? How did you feel the day after you beat her? How the hell did you go about your day, as your _baby girl_ was struggling with the pain of her mother's abuse, and the marks on her skin as constant reminders?"

"I'm sorry," she whined.

"Does 'sorry' take the bruises away? Does 'sorry' change the fact that she'll be haunted with the memories? No, it doesn't," I remarked. "Listen, you need help. Whether you get it or not, Paige is staying with me. I will find a way to support her. I'll find a way to help her through this. I'm leaving here today with her belongings, and I do expect you to be cooperative with this. If you try to stop me, I'll bring child abuse charges. Simple as that."

I walked out of the manor with as many of Paige's things that would fit in my car. I left my mother crying on the couch, with yet another bottle in her hand.


	14. Changing

**In the past, I was content with my writing. Recently, I've noticed the many flaws I have. The main thing is I don't go into detail and describe. That is what I tried to work on in this chapter. Let me know if my hard work shows (:**

**PS, hope everybody is enjoying the story!**

* * *

The stop light switched to blazing red in front of me, too soon for my busy brain to acknowledge it in time to stop. I zoomed on through, leaving three cars blaring their horns.

"Shit."

My mind was busy having an argument all it's own. It all came down to the same thing; Paige. Leo was right. There was no way we could afford another person living with us, but what could I do? Tell Paige, "Oh, never mind. You _can't _live with us. We can't afford you after all!". No. I had to figure this out, and the only possible way was to get a second job. I had planned a few interviews, ready to give it my all, until...

"You asked to see me, Mr. Reilly?"

I walked into my boss's office nervously.

"Yes, Piper! Sit down, please," he said in his warm, cheery voice. Mr. Reilly tried hard to be business-like, but his sweet gentle face and kind personality always made him feel like your grandpa. He gestured to the seat across from them.

I sat down and returned his smile.

"Piper, I've been evaluating your performance lately. You've been working hard and diligently. You've been picking up the slack around here as we prepare for Chris's leave," he said. Chris was the assistant manager. He'd announced he would be leaving about a week ago, and tomorrow was his last day. "Anyway, about your recent performance. I am impressed, to say the least."

"Well, thank you for noticing, Mr. Reilly," I said graciously, happy he had noticed that I had been working my ass off.

"I would like to know what you would think about filling the position of Assistant Manager," he proposed. "I've thought about it, and I believe you would be the best candidate to take over. So, would you be interested in this promotion?"

I didn't need even a second to think about it.

"Very, _very _much so," I smiled.

*****************

I could barely calm down enough to drive home. I raced home, pushing 60 the whole way. When I finally arrived at home, I practically skipped up the walkway, up the stairs and burst through the door.

"I got it! I got the promotion!" I yelled excitedly. Leo immediately stood up and hugged me.

"Congratulations, baby," he whispered in my ear.

As we broke apart, I started to tell him about it, "I'm to make almost _double _the pay, I'll have way better hours, and I'm off on Sundays and Mondays, and on call Tuesdays."

"Wow," he laughed. "What's the best part?"

"I get to wear a really cool name tag that says 'Piper Halliwell, Assistant Manager'," I giggled.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, putting his hand to my face. I kissed it and smiled.

"Where's Paige?" I asked, as our happy-couple-moment ended.

"Haven't you heard? The balcony is her new room," he laughed.

"What?! It's freezing out there!"

He put his hands of defensively.

I walked out the back door, where Paige was settled with a blanket and my laptop.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she responded, not looking up.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, trying to get a glance.

"Whatever," she said, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Paige?"

"What?" Still nothing.

"Paige?" I snapped.

"What?!" she said loudly, sounding irritated, but finally looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she muttered, returning her eyes to the screen.

"No, you aren't," I whispered, sitting next to her. "You've been distant and moody lately."

No answer.

"Paige...you can talk to me," I coaxed.

After a moment, she sighed and looked at me.

"I just miss mom, a lot," she said with a tear in her eye.

"I wish so badly that I could help with that," I said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"It's not just that. I'm really nervous about starting school tomorrow, too," she said. "I'm just really stressed about the big change."

"Now that, I can help with. Maybe one or two more days to relax before starting school would help," I suggested.

"I can do that?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Can you get off work and stay home maybe?"

"Well, lucky enough, I got a promotion today, and I have Sundays and Mondays off, and Tuesdays on call. So, you can start school on Wednesday, and I'll start my new job," I said.

She smiled even bigger. "Okay."

I stood up and begin to walk inside.

"Piper?" she said. I turned around. "Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks," I smiled, and walked inside.

***************

It was Monday morning. Leo was at work, and Paige was in the shower. We were getting ready to go shopping. I was picking out clothes when Prue called.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Piper," said Prue. "What's up?"

"Getting ready to go shopping with Paige," I said, grabbing a purple sweater from my closet.

"It's Monday, why is Paige still with you? She has school."

I felt like slapping myself in the head. How would Prue know about everything that had happened? Mom wouldn't have told her, and none of us did.

"Wow. You have no idea about what's happened, do you?" I said.

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

"This is a long story, and I don't think the phone is the best way to have this conversation," I said. "How about we drive out, and we can talk? After we go shopping, we can meet in Lenwood."

Lenwood was a little town exactly halfway between us.

"I'm so confused," Prue said hopelessly. "Okay, I'll be there at four. Should I bring Phoebe?"

"Yes. She needs to hear this, too."

"Uhh," she muttered another sound of confusion.

I hung up the phone just as Paige came out of the shower.

"Who was that?" she asked, drying her hair with a towel.

"Uh, Prue," I said. "I completely forgot that her and Phoebe have no idea about what has happened. So we're going to meet them in Lenwood at four, which means we'll have about three hours to shop."

"Wow. Okay," she said.

"Wait, forget that. I doubt you want to be there when I have to tell Prue what mom did," I said. "I could drop you off here, then..."

"No," she said quickly. "I want to be there."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I have the bruises to prove it, I want them to see what mom did."

I nodded.

"I'm very proud of you for overcoming this so well, Paige," I said with a smile.

She returned the smile and hugged me.

"Okay, I need to finish getting dressed, then we can go," I said.

***************

"This would be cute on you," I said, holding up a teal tshirt that said "rock on".

"I like it," she said with a smile.

I noticed her attitude returning more everyday. She wasn't the trapped, angry young girl she was the last time we were in this very same section of clothes. I was just glad she had told me about the abuse before any very, very serious psychological trauma had begun. She was shaken up, but it could have been much worse.

With fifteen minutes to spare, we left Belk's with three new outfits each, including shoes and accessories. We drove two hours to get to Lenwood, arriving ten minutes til four.

"Prue, where are you?" I asked through the static-ridden cell phone.

"Be there in five minutes," came through just barely.

I threw my cell phone back in my bag and leaned against the car.

"They should be here in a few minutes," I said to Paige.

She nodded and continued drawing the picture she was working on.

When Prue pulled up, Paige sat down her notebook to go greet her.

"Hey, Prue!" she said with a hug.

"Hey, girl. How are ya?"

"Hey, Prue. Hey Phoebe," I said as they shut their car doors and walked over.

"So, Piper. What was so serious that Paige is missing school to be with you, and we just _had _to meet to talk in person?" Prue asked in a joking way, but wanting answers.

I looked at Phoebe for a second.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No," I whispered. I put my arm around her. "I wish I could just tell you to cover your ears for this, but you need to know."

"What is it?" asked Prue, catching on that it was serious.

"Mom has a problem. She is an alcoholic," I said, trying to stay calm.

Prue looked at me weirdly.

"Mom has always liked to drink, but I wouldn't call her an alcoholic," she said.

"I would," I murmured seriously. "She hit Paige. Several times, leaving bruises."

Phoebe began to shake her head.

"No," she laughed. I could she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't true. "You're crazy. Mom is the sweetest woman in the world. She couldn't hurt a fly."

"I agree," rasped Prue.

I nodded, then motioned for Paige to come closer, then I pulled her sleeve up, showing the least serious of the bruises.

Prue's eyes got big, but I didn't stop as I revealed the neck bruises next. Finally, after they'd seen the streaks of bruises on her back, I waited for a response as I held Paige close to me with one arm.

"Mom did that?" Prue whispered to Paige.

"Yes," said Paige sadly. Then a bit of hope came to her voice. "But Piper saved me," she said, pulling closer to me, "I've been staying with her."

Then she looked up at me and repeated, "She saved me."

I gave her a quick hug.

Prue stood with a hand over her mouth, while Phoebe faced the other way, looking horrified and shocked.

"Guys, I know this is shocking, and you need time to process this. But the other big reason we needed to talk, is Paige is moving in with me," I said.

"Phoebe?" said Prue, turning away from me.

Phoebe had sat down on the ground, still in shock.

After a few moments, Phoebe was the first to talk.

"When?" she whispered.

"When I took her home after shopping the other day, she told me and showed me. I took her home, and showed Leo..."

"Leo!" Prue roared, which scared me half to death. "You took her from mom for hitting her, and you take her in to live with you and _Leo_?!"

I knew the reference she was making.

"What is she talking about?" asked Paige.

"Prue, that was a long time ago," I said coldly.

"I can't believe this," she said.

"Prue, don't," Phoebe spoke up. "Piper is right. We aren't here to talk about Leo's mistakes."

"What mistakes?" Paige pressed.

"Shhh," I said to Paige. "We're here because mom has a problem. And I talked to her."

"Did you confront her?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah," I said. "She tried to tell me how she loved Paige, and a bunch of bull."

"Ha," Phoebe said in a spiteful tone. "I really can't believe this."

"And Grams is on mom's side," I said, referring to a phone call yesterday from Grams yelling at me.

It took awhile before everything had calmed down.

"So, Dad left, Mom's gone crazy, Grams is right there with her..." said Prue. "Which means..."

"Which means...we are all each other has got," Paige whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Mhm," Phoebe murmured.

"Wow," Prue said. "Life is really changing, huh?"


	15. Changes Are Coming

"Piper?" said Paige, breaking the silence on the way home. "What did Prue mean when she said those things about Leo?"

I took a deep breath.

"Ahh," I said, having forgotten that Paige had heard that. I glanced over at her and smiled. I decided to dodge the question. "Just something from a long time ago. Nothing to worry about now."

"What happened?" she persisted.

"Forget about it, sweetie," I said, looking the other way, pretending to be watching for cars.

"Piper, why won't you tell me what Leo did?"

"Paige, nevermind," I said, wishing she'd let it go. I didn't want to bring up the past, didn't want her to know, but mostly, I didn't want to relive that pain.

"I want to know," she said plainly. "What did Phoebe mean? What was Leo's mistake? And why did you get so upset when Prue brought it up?"

I decided to tell her. After all, she opened up to me about Mom hitting her.

"A long, _long _time ago," I said, passing her a glance, then turning away again, "not long after we moved into our apartment, Leo and I started to have fights."

I glanced over at her again, she was listening, clinging to every word.

"And one night," I continued, "we were in a fight, and I got very upset and walked away. It made Leo very angry," I glanced at her again, "and he hit me."

"Leo hit you?" she said after a brief pause.

"Yes," I sighed. "It was the only time he ever did it, and he is very sorry and regrets it very much."

"Wow," she breathed.

"But I don't want you to have any bad feelings about Leo just because you know this, and I don't want you to bring it up, okay?"

"That's what I wanted when I told you about mom..." she mumbled. "But I didn't really want that. I wanted you to help me. Maybe you secretly want help."

"No, no," I said softly. "I don't need help. Leo and I are happy now, and he would never do it again. There is a difference between what mom did and what Leo did."

"How?" she asked. "How is it any different?"

"Well, for one, mom is an alcoholic," I said.

"So, it makes it okay because Leo was sober?" she asked. I knew she didn't mean to annoy me with these questions. I stayed calm and continued explaining.

"No, it wasn't okay. There was a long time that we didn't talk to each other after he did it, but I finally forgave him," I said. "But it's different in other ways, too. Like the fact that mom needs help, Leo just had a bad temper back then. And like the fact that Leo was sorry about it."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, I won't say anything. Thanks for telling me...nobody ever tells me anything."

I smiled. I knew she was a good kid. I started thinking about what I would do if mom sobered up and wanted Paige back. Then I stopped. I couldn't think about that without getting upset.

**************

"So," Leo said as we settled into bed one night a few days later. "Something happened today."

"What's that?" I asked, pulling the covers over my lap.

"Well, I was offered a promotion," he said. As he saw the smile on my face, he continued, "but it's not at my station. It's in the downtown L.A. station."

"Wow," I whispered.

After a moment, he started talking again.

"I've looked into it. There's a condo that would be just perfect for us. Paige could have her own room, we can afford it, and it's _closer _to your work."

"Yes, but right there in downtown L.A.? It'd be different if it was just us, but downtown L.A. is much too rough for Paige. Plus, she _just _got settled into her new school. We can't just pick up and move now," I reasoned.

"Yeah," Leo said, disappointed. "You're right."

"How about we go look at the condo tomorrow? If it's a safe enough place, we might be able to work something out," I said.

"Really?" he said, hope coming back to his voice. "What about Paige?"

I shrugged. "I can drive her to school. It's not _that _far."

He smiled and immediately hopped up and rolled on top of me, hugging me and covering my face in kisses. I couldn't stop giggling. What a great life I had...

**************

"Paige," I stumbled into the living room to wake her. "Paige, time for school."

Her body remained lifeless.

"C'mon, Paige. Gotta get up," I yawned.

"Uggghhhh," she moaned.

"Ah! It's alive!" I said, laughing.

She sat up and looked around with an upset expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"The sun came up again," she frowned.

I laughed. "Well, get ready. Come on!"

After I drove her to the bus stop and watched her get on, I rushed back to get ready for work.

"Leo!" I called. "You gotta get to work!"

"Pass," he moaned.

"No passes. You've used all your vacation days," I scolded. "Get up!" I called again as I entered the bathroom to take a shower.

After, I rushed to get dressed. When I walked into the bedroom, Leo was asleep again.

I hit him hard on the butt.

"Leo! Wake up!"

"Wha-? Ughhh," he moaned, finally getting up, rubbing his eyes.

After getting dressed, I went into the kitchen and grabbed my nametag. After pinning it on my shirt, Leo walked in.

"I gotta go," I said, standing on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said lazily.

I grabbed my purse and I was out the door. A few weeks ago, I was just a kid myself. Now I felt like a working mother.


	16. Just Dancing

"Hey, kid," I greeted as Paige walked in that afternoon.

"What are you doing home?" she asked, tossing her bag on the couch.

"I have to talk to you," I said with a smile.

"Bout what?" she sat beside me.

"Leo got a promotion. And it's in downtown L.A.," I began.

"Would I change schools?" she asked quickly.

"No, no," I reassured her. "I can drive you to school if we decided to do it."

"...Could I change schools?" she said after a pause.

"You _want _to?" I asked. "You just got into this school."

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't fit in with them very much..."

"What do you mean? Making friends can take time, Paige, you've only been there two weeks."

"They hate me there. They throw things at me and laugh at me," she admitted.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Please don't overreact and tell the principal or anything...Can I just switch schools?" she begged.

"Sure, but I am going to have a word with their parents," I said, picking up the phone.

"Please, don't," she pleaded. I saw the look in her eyes, begging me not to. So, I sat the phone down.

"Fine. But next time," I placed my hand on hers, "tell me if something like this is going on."

She nodded.

"Where are we moving to?" she asked, hopefully.

"Well, we're going to go look at a condo as soon as Leo gets home," I said. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"You'll have your own room," I smiled.

"Yay!" she laughed.

***************

Everything went according to plan. The condo was perfect, and we had Paige registered for the new school over the weekend. Everything seemed be going right for once.

"It's so perfect!" Paige exclaimed as she sat on her brand new bed in her brand new room.

"I think she likes it," Leo joked.

"Maybe just a little," I laughed.

"I LOVE it!" she said excitedly, laying back on the bed.

"Well, we will leave you to your privacy," I said, then closed the door.

We walked along the hardwood floors and settled on the sofa. The sofa, which was the only sense of familiarity in this new place. I cuddled up to Leo on it and looked around.

"It's different," he read my mind aloud.

"It is. But we're different. We aren't alone anymore," I breathed.

"Ha! That's true," he laughed.

I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted," I whispered.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"It's not exactly the life we ran away to have. Working and raising a teenager," I said.

We sat in silence for a moment as he paused.

"Are you happy?" he finally whispered.

"Yes," I smiled.

He kissed my forehead.

"That's all I ever wanted. You being happy is the life I wanted."

I sat up and kissed him passionately for a few moments, breaking apart briefly to whisper, "I love you, so much."

****************

"How was your first day?" I asked as I walked inside and put my stuff down. Paige began school at Burkley Junior High School today.

"Great," Paige answered with excitement scrawled across her face.

"Well, good. Did you make any friends? Was anybody mean?" I asked, throwing myself beside her on the couch.

"Everybody was nice! I did make friends. Three girls asked me to sit with them at lunch," she informed me as I kicked my shoes off. "Holly, Megan, and Jessica."

"Sounds nice," I smiled.

Paige sat back, then looked like she wanted to ask me something, hesitated, then sat back again.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Since my birthday is in a few weeks...I was wondering if I could have a birthday sleepover," she asked.

"Well, I don't see why not," I said with smile.

She gave a great smile and a thankful hug.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said. "We can plan later, kay?"

I gazed into the mirror. Where a youthful, rebellious young girl had once shown in the reflection, now a tired not-so-young girl looked back. How did this happen? Since when did this eighteen year old's body become so tired? At what point did I stop being fun and energetic, and turn into responsible and boring? I didn't like it.

* * *

I stepped outside to clear my head during work the next day. The first thing I saw was Dan, a guy I worked with, taking a cigarette break.

"Hey, Piper," he greeted, after puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Hey," I returned.

Silence didn't last long before he held up the pack of Marlboro's.

"Want one?" he offered.

How long had it been since my last cigarette? Months, surely. I didn't care enough to remind myself how hard it had been to quit.

"Sure," I shrugged, slipping one and pressing my lips around it. He lit it for me with a smile. "Thanks."

"You okay? You've seemed kinda tired today," he said, blowing the smoke loosely as he talked.

"Er, I'm fine. Just a little bored of my life," I added with a laugh.

"Happens," he smiled.

I smiled and replaced the cigarette to my mouth and sucked it in. I let the smoke flow through me for a moment before releasing it.

"Listen, there's a party at my buddy's house this Friday," he offered. "In case your bored of life that night."

He handed me an address, gave a smile, and flicked his cigarette before disappearing back inside.

I stuffed the paper in my pocket, knowing I wouldn't be able to go. But who knows?

**************

"I don't understand," Leo said as I told him about the party that night. I'd put it off on purpose.

"What's not to understand?" I said simply, pouring some coffee. "There's a party, and I want to go."

"Uh, maybe because there's now a thirteen year old girl to take care of? Jeez, Piper, you can't go off partying."

"Don't act like that. It's not as if I'm pawning her off on you, or I wanna go be a party girl or something. She's staying with her friend Holly tonight, she's packing right now," I explained.

"There will be other guys there," he remarked.

"I know," I said calmly.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay, honey. I trust you," he said. "Have fun."

He kissed me and hugged me close.

Paige came out with her overnight bag, ready to go.

Leo kissed my forehead, and I left.

"Bye, sweetie. Call me if you need to," I said as Paige got out of the car.

"Bye, Piper. Love you."

"Love you, too," I watched her meet her friends and go inside before I pulled away.

I rechecked my outfit as I arrived at the party. A black tank top under a leather jacket, covered by several strings of black beaded necklaces. The tight black mini skirt was perfect with my knee-high leather boots. Leo would've loved it any other night, but I could tell he hated it on me tonight, without him. I felt bad that he couldn't come with me, but I needed to get out.

"Piper," I heard Dan call as I stepped out of my car.

"Hey, Dan," I said as he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and an arm around my waist.

I smiled and pulled away subtly.

He introduced me to some people before we went in. It wasn't long before he pulled me to the dance floor.

"Having fun?" he asked over the music.

"Hell yeah!" I said with a smile as he pulled me a little closer. I didn't feel a bit of guilt.

After all, it was dancing. Just harmless dancing...right?


	17. I Couldn't Breathe

**Sorry guys, it's been too long! ****I need to set aside time to write, haha.**

**I've been in Indiana visiting family and will be until the 5th, so if new chapters aren't coming often, you know why.**

**Actually, it's 2:30 a.m., this is about the only time I've had for writing.**

**Anyway, I meant to tell you guys why I'm so slow with new chapters, and I'm giving you my life story.**

**So, without further ado,...**

It wasn't as if I had cheated on Leo. I had merely danced with Dan. I didn't sleep with him, I didn't kiss him, didn't even hug him closely as I left the previous night.

So, why did this guilt weigh so heavily on my mind? Why did I regret just dancing? Just having fun?

I couldn't explain to myself why it upset me so much to wake up beside Leo, knowing that somehow, I'd rather have woken up next to Dan. I barely knew him, but I knew how much fun I had with him. I didn't love him, but I loved how he made me feel. It wasn't even that I wanted to be with Dan. I just wanted fun and excitement back in my life. It seemed to have faded away as I grew up more everyday. Quickly, too quickly, my life was becoming pure work. I woke up to go to work, came home to take care of Paige, slept, woke up and did the same damn thing. But in that one night, last night, I found myself again. I found the sixteen year old girl that had been lost when she was forced to grow up after being ripped out of everything she knew. I found her, and I realized how much I missed her.

"Did you have fun last night?" whispered Leo, wrapping his loving arms around me as I stood in front of the mirror. He kissed my neck as I pulled away.

"Yeah," I muttered before making an exit from the bathroom.

Much to my dismay, he followed me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He was owed an explanation. As much as I wanted to give him a lame excuse and walk away, I made a decision. The girl I found, the girl that I renewed, couldn't be lost again. The way to keep her a part of me, was to tell him how I felt. Tell him how I _really _felt.

"I danced with Dan last night," I said.

I watched his puzzled face as he tried to piece together my words with my attitude. To answer his expression, I continued.

"I drank, and I danced, and...I had a lot of fun," I sighed.

"And now you feel bad?" he surprised me with a small smile on his face.

I nodded as he came forward and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"You don't have to feel bad just because you had fun without me," he said softly, with the same exact smile.

"That's not it," I sighed, shaking my head, pulling away a little.

"Then what is it?" he asked, clearly confused again.

"I do feel bad because I had fun without you, but it's not what you think. I had fun being away from my life. Away from you, away from Paige, away from responsibility. I feel bad because part of me preferred last night to my own life," I said, my words came out quite slowly.

His teeth clenched together as he thought for a moment.

"You mean, you'd rather be with Dan?" he asked. I could tell everything in him was pushing for him to stay calm. "You'd rather be with him than me?" he raised his voice.

"Part of me," I spoke with full honesty, not even thinking to be afraid of Leo's reaction. I was more concentrated on being totally honest with him. "But not because I love him...or because I don't love you. Because of the fun I had with him. Because of the fun we don't have anymore."

I tried my best to explain this odd feeling.

"We don't have fun?" he sounded hurt.

"Working, taking care of Paige, sleeping...Hell, you don't even want to fool around anymore," I said. "Do you think our life is fun? Are you seriously happy with being like this?"

"Piper, sex and fun aren't the most important things now. We have things to take care of, we have responsibilities," he spoke a little harshly.

"I'm eighteen!" I cried desperately, reminding him of the obvious that must've slipped his mind. Maybe he'd forgotten about fun and being young, but I hadn't.

Realization and sympathy washed over his face. For once, I let him see me at my weakest. I revealed my desperation and misery. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as I fought tears.

"I'm not ready for this," I whispered into his chest.

"I know, baby," he whispered back. His warm breath touched my ear and his arms pressed around me tightly as comforted me.

He held me tight as I release the bottled up feelings. I'd pushed them aside so I could be there for Paige, so I could help her. I loved her with all my heart and more, but I needed time for me. I needed time to be with Leo, time to have fun, time to be young while I could.

* * *

"Prue, I have a favor to ask," I said through the phone.

I was drawing on a pad of paper just to keep my hands busy while I talked to her.

"Sure, what is it?" she offered helpfully.

"Can Paige stay with you this weekend?"

"Absolutely!" she said. "Need some alone time with Leo, do you?" she said jokingly.

"Actually, yes," I giggled.

She joined my laughter. "Well, sure," she said. "Anything to help."

"Thanks, Prue," I said, truly grateful.

"No problem, sweetie," she said as we ended our short conversation.

I walked excitedly into the bedroom, joining Leo on the bed.

"Prue said Paige can stay with her this weekend."

"Sweeet!" he laughed, putting his arm around me. "What shall we do, dahling?" he added in a bad accent.

I giggled. "What kind of accent was that?"

"Are you mocking me?!" he said, pretending to be shocked.

I started laughing harder as he picked me up and began tickling me.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Stop!" I demanded.

Eventually, he did. He released me and my laughter subsided.

"So, Cherry, where would you like to go?" he asked again.

"Wow, it's been a while since you called me that," I said.

I remembered back to when we were first dating, and somehow, the name 'Cherry' had just stuck. After awhile, 'Romeo' became his nickname.

"Too long," he said. "Because you're my Cherry," he smiled and kiss my cheek.

"And you're still my Romeo," I laughed, returning his kiss with a sweet kiss on his lips.

After awhile of kissing, we got back to planning. We decided to spend the weekend in a nice hotel in San Francisco and we planned to go sightseeing. To top it off, we also bought tickets to a Nickelback concert on Saturday night.

"Ugh," I groaned looking at my watch. "I need to start getting ready for work. Can you pick up Paige?"

"I dunno where her friend lives," he said. I didn't buy his lame excuse.

"Hm, isn't this just the _perfect _situation for you to use that GPS that you just _had _to have?" I joked.

"Well, she'd probably rather you pick her up," he protested further.

"And why is that?" I asked, beginning to undress.

"She doesn't like me much," he said, "well, actually, it's not that she doesn't like me, more like she avoids me," he added.

"That's ridiculous, and not true," I told him.

"Isn't it? She never talks to me, never even watches tv if I'm around," he pointed out.

"Hm," I thought. "I wouldn't worry about it. She just isn't used to having a father figure, or brother, or even a guy around."

"That makes sense," he nodded.

"So, will you?" I said with a smile and a sweet voice I knew he couldn't refuse.

"Anything for you, Cherry," he smiled and pulled me back in his arms for another sweet kiss.

* * *

"Life is way too short, and I can't wait no more, here I go, I'm gone, I'm gooiiiiiiiin'," I sang along to the CD with a smile as I drove to work.

I zoomed down the road, feeling great. I sang and flew past the people on the sidewalks. Downtown L.A. was fast and upbeat like my mood.

Suddenly, right in the middle of my happiness high, I was struck by an awful, short of breath, sick feeling.

"Oh, god," I breathed, slowing down, turning the volume off. "Leo," I whispered. "Oh, god, something's wrong."

It was just one of those feelings. One of those feelings when you know you're right. One of those feelings you can't ignore.

I dialed his cell number, knowing in the pit of my stomache that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Hello?" said a voice that didn't belong to my boyfriend. A horrible sensation filled my body.

"Who is this?" I asked, my mind racing with all the possibilities.

"Who is this?" the man repeated my question.

"Where is Leo?"

"Wyatt? He's just fine...for now," said the man. "Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Piper, his girlfriend," I told him.

"Listen Piper, I'm sure you'll be in contact with the police. Let them know we want 50,000 dollars before midnight or your precious boyfriend...well, you can imagine how many ways there are to end a life," he added with a laugh that made me shudder.

The line went dead and I began breathing heavily. I began to cry as I dialed 911 frantically.

No. How could this be happening? Who would do this to Leo? Why? My mind raced. Oh, god. I couldn't breathe.


	18. Waiting

"Piper, just calm down," said Officer James Kelley, one of Leo's best work friends, who was working on his case.

"How can I calm down?!" I screamed. "Do you even know who has him?"

Officer Kelley sighed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"All we know that it's the brother of Robert O'Hara, a man Leo put in jail. We're guessing he's going to take the money and run," he said.

"Well, pay him!" I demanded frantically.

"Piper. We have ways of dealing with ransomers," he explained. "We have steps, procedures that usually work."

"I don't fucking care!" I shouted. "I don't care if you do this by-the-books, I don't give a shit! I want Leo back, safe, now!" I ordered through tears.

"Calm down, Piper," he tried once more.

I pushed his hands away from me.

"Dammit, stop telling me to calm down! I'm not going to calm down. I don't know if he's hurt, or even alive!" I cried.

"He's fine. We have til midnight to negotiate..." he began.

"NO! Just stop! Stop treating Leo like he's just another case. He's not. He's everything to me, and a close friend to you," I said. "Please...help."

"We're doing everything we can," he reassured me again before leaving me alone in his office.

"It's not good enough," I whispered angrily to the empty room.

****************

"Thanks, Dee," I said before hanging up. Holly's mother said she would take care of Paige for another night.

An entire hour came and gone. I thought it the misery of waiting was almost over, until two more passed by, without a word from anybody.

"Piper," a voice finally broke the silence. I snapped my head up from being buried in my hands and saw James. "It's seven o'clock. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? We'll let you know what happens."

"It's not like I'm missing a tv show. I don't want you to just 'let me know' how this turns out!" I said. He sighed. "I'm not leaving," I said in a dead voice.

"I meant we'll let you know if anything happens or changes," he said, walking closer to me.

"I'm not leaving," I repeated. He leaned in to hug me. I wasn't going to complain, I needed some sort of comfort. I hugged him back.

Just then, the sound of knocking on the open door broke us apart. Prue was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interupt," she said in a cold voice.

I looked at James, then back at her.

"Prue, uh, no, don't be ridiculous. This is James, Leo's friend," I said, wiping my tears.

"Yeah," she whispered, not so sure.

James looked at me.

"Hang in there. I'll be back later," he said.

"How are you sweetie?" she said, stepping aside as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Not good," I sighed.

"We'll find him," she reassured me with a hug.

Another two hours passed, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Prue was pacing back in forth as I cried softly in a chair. I was so scared I wanted to vomit.

"That's it," Prue cried out. "They've had long enough."

"Where are you going?" I asked as she picked up her bag.

"I'm going to give them five minutes before I go get the damn money myself and pay this guy before its too late!" she yelled. She came over and put her hands on mine. "Leo will be fine," she spoke in a deadly serious voice, "I promise you that."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked. "You've never even liked Leo."

"But he means everything to you," she said. Then she turned away and stormed out, it wasn't long til I heard her yelling loudly at a cop. I actually smiled a little.

After one more hour, Prue left to go get some food. James waited with me in silence.

"I told him not to do this. I told him I didn't want him to join the force. It was a bad idea," I whispered.

"He'll be okay," he repeated for the hundredth time. I'd heard those words so many times they didn't even matter anymore.

"It's almost eleven," I said. "And you people still won't do anything."

After a long pause, he looked up at me.

"Come on," he said, standing up.

"Where?" I asked, not moving, not looking at him.

"Just trust me."

I stood up and followed him out.

"I'm escorting Mrs. Halliwell home," he said to his chief.

The chief nodded his head and we got in his car.

"I don't want to go home," I protested.

"I'm not taking you home. Listen to me, I'm going to get Leo back for you. I have to break some rules. So hold on and go along with it."

I opened my mouth and then I shut it. I nodded and he started the car.

I had no clue where we going, but James said he was going to save Leo. I was in no place to pass that up.


	19. Finding Leo

Hope you guys don't hate me for not updating in forever. Please read and review (:

* * *

"I want to know where we're going," I demanded.

"Just trust me," he insisted again.

I did trust him. I was trusting him with Leo's life. I knew he wouldn't let something bad happen to Leo, but what I didn't know is how he was going to find Leo.

Finally he stopped. We were parked outside a dark house. The onlt shown from a small shed in the back. My heart jumped. Leo! He could be right beyond those walls! But then, I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. What if he were just beyond those walls, but he wasn't...okay?

"Stay here," ordered James.

"But," I protested.

"Stay," he repeated, firmer this time.

He held his gun tightly in one hand. He got out of the car and shut the door soundlessly. He walked quickly, but cautiously, to the shed. My heart pounded as he got close. Horrible thoughts entered my mind, picturing all the things that could occur in the next few moments. I hoped with all my heart that this would be like the rescues on TV. The hero goes in, saves the victim, and everybody goes home. Safe and happy.

But I knew it wasn't that simple. I watched, terrified, as James got to the door.

"Oh, god," I whispered. My stomach clenched up.

In the blink of an eye, James stormed the place. He kicked down the rusty old door, yelling and threatening with his gun. As many as six men ran from the building and into the darkness.

A gunshot, a scream, another man running from the scene.

"NOOO!" the scream echoed.

I immediately fled from the car, running frantically to the shed, fearing the worst.

As I got closer, I saw James leaning over Leo, lying on the ground.

"Leo!" I screamed desperately, running faster, stumbling over the uneven ground.

James stood up and looked up at me. I got closer and the dim light revealed all.

A fraction of a moment's confusion was replaced by realization and understanding, and relief. The darkness has fooled me. It was Leo, not James, who sood over the other. Leo was okay.

"Leo," I tried to say. It came out in a low whisper. My breath was gone. In the same moment, I looked down.

Surprised again, it wasn't one of the bad guys. It wasn't the hero standing over the villian in triumph. It was a friend, standing over his defeated partner. It was James lying on the ground.

"Start the car," Leo ordered as he gently picked James up.

I ran back to the car and jammed the keys forward in the ignition. I got back out and opened the back door as Leo arrived with James. He laid James in the back and quickly hopped in the passenger's seat as I returned to the driver's.

"Hospital," he said, out of breath.

In a blur, we raced to the nearest hospital, Leo carried James in and he was immediately taken away on a gurney.

Immediately, Leo lunged for me. Before I could catch my breath, he had me wrapped in his arms. He was crying softly. I sunk into his chest, and realized I was crying, too.

The cops arrived shortly after Leo called them to tell his cheif what had happened. After a few questions, it seemed we would be able to go home.

"Alright," said the deputy. "I'll have you escorted home and we'll have two people there for tonight."

"People?" I questioned.

"Police protection," Leo said to me. "He's still out there," he added grimly.

I nodded.

"Glad to see you're alright, son. After you get checked out, you'll be escorted home."

"Sir, I'd like to stay with James tonight, and I'd like Piper to stay with me," Leo said.

"You need your rest. You are to go home and get some sleep. That is an order."

"With all due respect, James saved my life. I want to stay here, with him," Leo tried again.

"Wyatt, I gave you a direct order," the cheif said, looking angry.

Leo smiled. He reached in his pocket, and flung his badge and ID card into his cheif's hand.

"My gun's already at the station. I quit."

"Wyatt," his cheif tried to persuade him otherwise.

"Sorry, sir. The time I spent in there, being told I was going to die at midnight, made me think. If James was the only one willing to break rules to save my life, I don't want to be a part of what you do. I'd rather be with him."

The cheif stormed off.

Leo held me closer. We sunk back into the waiting room. The cops eventually all left, and we were here, alone. I cried until I fell asleep.

I fell asleep right where I belonged. His arms.


	20. The Waiting Room

I woke up just a few hours later close to 7 am. The sun was just coming up as I sleepily sat up and pulled myself out of Leo's arms.

"Mornin', Sunshine," greeted an unknown voice.

I turned to see a friendly looking woman at the front desk.

"Hello," I yawned, walking over to her. Then my mind was hit with all the awful things from last night. They seemed so distant. "Um, do you know what room James Kelley is in?"

"Room 421," she said cheerfully. "Yaknow, normally I'd ask ya if you was family. We don't let anybody but family stay in the waitin' room overnight, usually. But, I heard 'bout all the comotion last night. Quite a story, dear. Especially because you're so young! But then again, you kids are gettin' in more and more trouble these days, aren't you? ...Who's that?"

It took my early-morning mind a moment to register everything she'd just rambled.

"That," I said, following her gaze to Leo, "is my boyfriend."

"Huh. And here I thought Officer Kelley was your man," she laughed, then raised an eyebrow. "You ain't datin' both, now are ya?"

"No, no," I shook my head with a smile. "Just the one."

"Good. Well, Officer Kelley should be asleep right now, but you can go in if ya like," she shrugged.

"Alright," I said. Then I thought about how awful I must look.

I looked around and located the bathroom. I glanced at Leo to make sure he was still sleeping before I went in. When I looked in the mirror, I sighed. Smeared makeup, messy hair, wrinkled clothes.

I wiped away the makeup under my eyes and tried to comb my hair with my fingers. I gave up and pulled in back into a messy ponytail.

When I came out, Leo was still asleep. I passed him as I walked out into the hallway and began searching for room 421.

411, 413, 415, I scanned the numbers, quickly walking by. Finally I reached 421. I halted outside and peered in. There he was, covered in bandages and all sorts of monitors surrounding him.

_Beep...Beep...Beep_, the tone haunted me.

It was...surreal, seeing him lying there. I edged closer, biting my lip. His right shoulder and a lot of his shoulder was bandaged tightly.

"James," I whispered. "Wake up."

I sighed.

"He won't wake up," said a voice behind me that made me jump. I spun around to see a doctor standing in the doorway.

"Don't look so frightened," he said ,walking in.

"I'm not frightened by you. I'm frightened by...did you say he won't wake up? Is James going to be okay?"

"Have you ever noticed that people ask if things are _going _to be okay? It's acknowledging that there _will _be a future, that there _is _hope," he spoke softly.

"You didn't answer me..." I trailed off, reaching to touch James' hand. I didn't look at the doctor.

"His wounds are deep," he sighed.

"Meaning?" I asked as my eyes began filling with tears. I stared at James' blank expression.

"Meaning it's a tricky situation...but there is hope," he said.

I nodded.

"Thank you, doctor," I whispered as I brushed past him and left the room.

I returned to the waiting room and saw that Leo was awake.

"Did you see him?" he asked.

I walked over to him.

"Yeah," I whispered through the tears I was fighting back, "I did."

I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His head rested on my chest.

"Don't give up," I whispered softly in his ear. "There is hope."

I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"We should probably go home to shower and change clothes," I said, looking at his blood-stained shirt.

"I'm not leaving," he spoke in a low tone, not looking at me.

"How about I at least bring you a change of clothes?"

He looked up at me.

"Uh, no," he said. "Can you just stay here?"

"I'll be right back," I said grabbing my purse.

"Piper, please. Just stay here," he said firmly, but I could hear deperation in his voice. I sat my purse down and looked at him.

"Yeah...okay. I'll stay," I said, sitting down beside him.

"Thank you," he whispered, holding my hand.

I didn't know why, but he needed me here, now, with him. Maybe to keep me safe, maybe just to be here for him. Whatever the reason, the fear in his eyes and desperation in his voice was enough for me.


	21. It Was All Worth It

The hospital became like a second home to me. It had been two weeks since the night James was admitted. On the third day, the police had caught two of the gang members. In the days that followed, the discovered the leader and two others had been killed in a driveby. The last member of the gang had gotten arrested in Vegas two days after that for stealing a car.

We kept Paige out of school the first week and she went with me everywhere. I wouldn't leave her alone with those gang members on the loose. After the first week, once they'd all been put in jail or been killed, I no longer had to be under police protection every time I went anywhere. Everyday, I woke up and got ready for work an hour early, then I went to the hospital. I brought with me breakfast and a change of clothes for Leo. After that, I returned home to take Paige to school. I went to work, on my lunch break I went to the hospital to have lunch with Leo, I returned to work, got off, picked Paige up, and brought her to the hospital with me. Luckily, work had been understanding and let me off on the afternoons. I was working nights to keep up with bills. I got home at 1 am, slept until 5 and did it all over again.

"Hey, sweetie," I greeted Leo that afternoon with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Any change?" I asked, sitting down with Paige.

"He lost another point," he said lowly.

All the patients who wouldn't wake up had charts with points. Points grading how responsive he was and his brain activity.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "He'll pull through this. You know James. He's a fighter."

"Yeah," he said, standing up.

"I have to go soon. I'm going to take Paige home today. I don't really like her being around all this. Laura said she'd keep an eye out on her and check up on her," I said.

"Laura?" he asked.

"Our new neighbor? I told you about her. She and her husband moved in a few days ago," I said.

"Right, right," he said. "I'll call you if anything happens."

"Okay," I said. I felt so helpless. I kissed him on the cheek again and then turned away. "C'mon Paige."

We left and walked to the elevator to go to the bottom floor.

"How was school?" I asked as we waited in the elevator.

"Good," she said quietly. "Our teacher talked to us about being thankful for things."

I'd forgotten all about Thanksgiving coming up.

"Really?" I said.

"Well, she started out by telling us about how when she was a teenager, her mom was an alcoholic," she said. I nodded, listening intently, wondering what she was thinking. "And when she was fourteen she ran away because of it..."

I zipped up my jacket as we walked outside.

"How did that make you feel?" I asked.

"At first, I felt bad. Because I know how she must have felt. But then I felt thankful, because I didn't have to run away," she said. Then she looked up at me. "Because you saved me."

"Sometimes I think it's the other way around, kiddo," I whispered to her. She giggled.

"How's that? I think I cause more trouble," she said.

"Not at all. I'm thankful you're around. You motivate me to...I dunno, not completely fail in life, I guess."

We both laughed.

"We wrote a page about what we're thankful for," she said, pulling a paper from her bag. "I want you to read it. Not now. Just whenever you have a chance."

"Alrighty," I smiled.

****************

At work later that evening, business was slowing down. It always did around 11. I searched in my bag for the paper and pulled it out.

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"Something my little sister wrote," I said. "I've been waiting all day to read it. I know, I'm lame," I added, thinking how weird it must seem to him.

"It's not lame," he said. "It's cute."

I laughed as he walked away. I fell back in the beanie bag in the corner and began to read.

_What I'm Thankful For_

_By Paige Halliwell_

_I'm thankful for my older sister, Piper. She is 18 years old. I'm thankful for her because when she found out that my mom was an alcoholic and was hitting me, she took me to live with her and even moved from her apartment so I could have my own room. Without Piper, I think I would be very miserable because I would still be living with my mom. Piper does a lot for everybody. She takes me to school everyday and always asks me how my day was when she picks me up. Piper works from 8 am until 3pm and then works again from 5pm to 1am. She does that to support us. _

_I want to be just like her when I get older because she is a very kind and giving person. She is also very funny and smart. Sometimes I don't always tell her how much I appreciate her or how much I love her, but I do. I love her more than anybody else in the whole world. She is the greatest person I've ever known. I'm not only thankful that she saved me, but I'm also thankful that she is my sister because she is a very amazing person. _

Many tears began streaming down my face. It was like getting paid for everything I'd been doing for the past two weeks. It was all completely worth it.

"Piper, you okay?" Dan asked, noticing my tears.

I looked at the paper again, then back to him. I wiped away my tears and smiled.

"Yeah...I'm great," I whispered with a nod and a big smile. "I'm absolutely fantastic."


	22. Possibilities

"Here you go sweetie," I said with the same smile I'd worn for the past the weeks. I handed him his breakfast, he took it without looking at me.

"Thanks," he grunted.

I was tired of this. He was so _lifeless _all the time. He didn't care about anything. The only thing that mattered to him was what the charts read.

"Want me to stay for awhile? I don't have to take Paige for another half hour."

"Doesn't matter."

A few tears came to my eyes.

"Leo, at some point you're going to have to realize that this is not the only life you have. Sitting here in this hospital all day and night. You have a home. You have a girlfriend," I said shakily before getting up and walking away.

I neared the exit as he called out.

"Piper, wait," he said.

I stopped, but didn't turn around. I didn't want to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hugging me from behind. I placed my arms over his around my waist.

"No, you aren't," I said bitterly. "You've been sitting here for three weeks. I have to do everything. I work 16 hours a day and I take care of Paige _and_ I come here three times a day to make sure you're okay. And for what? To be treated like I don't even exist."

"I am sorry," he insisted. "I really am."

I looked the other way as he tried to look me in the face.

"I want to go home," I whispered angrily.

"Okay," he said. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"No, Leo," I snapped. "I want to go back home. The home with my sisters and family. The home where we were so in love. When we snuck out to be with each other. The home, before I was responsible for a thirteen year old girl, before I had to work my ass off just to get by. I want to be sixteen again. I want to do it all over. I never would've done this."

The last words stung him, I knew it. I wanted them to. His hand lost grip on my shoulder and his arm fell to his side.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Forget it, Leo," I sighed. I walked out, leaving him to deal with the harsh words I'd just thrown at him.

******************

I was a little early for work, so I sat in my car for a few minutes, thinking.

_I shouldn't have said that. I had no right to be angry with him.  
Yes, I did! He's been ignoring me for weeks.  
But it's for James.  
But I'm his girlfriend. Aren't I important, too?  
__UGH._

I shook my head and got out of my car. I went through the day pretty lifelessly, consumed in my own thoughts. I stocked the shelves and cleaned the counters without thinking. It felt like I'd only been there an hour, but it was already almost 3. I grabbed my coat and pocketbook and punched out exactly at 3.

After I picked up Paige, we went home. I went into my bedroom to change out of my work clothes. I slipped on a t-shirt and some shorts to relax in. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had definitely gained weight.

I walked out to the living room, looking for Paige. I was about to go check her room, but I walked into the kitchen instead. I was suddenly starving.

She walked in as I was looking in the fridge.

"You won't be hungry for dinner if you eat now," she said, mocking me for always telling her that.

"I'm starving," I said. "I have no clue why."

She laughed and walked into the living room.

I had a plate with a big sandwich, chips, two pickles, and had a big cup of coke. I sat down at the table, ready to enjoy it all. The moment I picked up the sandwich, I suddenly felt sick. Sick to my stomach. I threw the sandwich down. Paige walked in just as I ran to the bathroom, leaned over the toilet, and puked.

"Piper?!"

"Ugh," I said, wiping my mouth off with a paper towel. I felt better, just as suddenly as I had felt sick.

"What was that? Did you eat something bad?" Paige asked, at the doorway.

"No," I said softly, confused. "I don't know what that was."

But I did. At least, I had a strong, strong feeling.

"Paige, I'm going to the drugstore, then I'm going to the hospital. Do you wanna go?"

"Now? You have to be at work in like an hour," she said.

"I'll call in sick," I said, trying to get my thoughts together. "I need to talk to Leo."

************

I walked into the waiting room. Leo saw me and walked over.

"Piper, I'm glad you came. I really wanted to talk..." he started.

"Leo..."

"No, just listen to me," he insisted.

"No! Listen to _me,_" I said. I took a deep breath. "Leo, I'm pregnant."


	23. Happiest, Yet Saddest

"Pregnant," he repeated.

"Yes."

He put a hand to his head and looked away from me.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes, Leo. I took the test three times," I said. I was getting a little annoyed. Why couldn't he get it through his head?

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"How can you be pregnant?!"

I gave him the most annoyed face I could muster.

"I mean, I know how you can be pregnant," he sighed. "I meant, we were careful. Every time."

"That doesn't always work," I muttered.

"I know, I know!" he said angrily.

"Well, how do you think I feel?!" I said loudly.

The anger washed from his face, leaving a guilty look behind.

He stepped forward and hugged me. He softly kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. This isn't a bad thing," he whispered. "This is a great thing."

"How?" I whispered in tears. "We are barely making it by as it is."

"We'll work this out," he whispered back. "I promise. This baby will be loved, and cared for, and provided for. No matter what."

He hugged me again. I rested my head on his chest.

"Leo, what are we gonna do?" I cried softly.

He took a deep breath and kissed my forehead.

"We're gonna go home. I can call to check up on James."

"Good," I whispered with a small nod.

I felt safe while he held me. He kept his arm tightly around me as we walked out.

******************

"Feels good to be home," he whispered to me with a smile as we walked inside.

I slipped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Cherry," he said.

Paige walked in.

"Leo? You came home!" she said, racing over to hug him.

"We missed you," I said to him.

He said nothing and kissed my forehead.

"Should we tell her now?" I asked anxiously.

"Its your news, you can if you want," he smiled.

"Tell me what?" she demanded.

I smiled.

"Nope! I don't wanna tell her!"

"UGH! You_ so _can't do that!" she complained.

"Calm down, I'm kidding!" I laughed.

"So, what's the news?" she asked as we sat down in the living room. Leo and I cuddled together on the loveseat while Paige sat in the recliner.

I looked up at Leo.

"Leo and I are going to have a baby," I blurted out with an extreme amount of happiness bubbling inside me.

"Oh my God! Seriously?!" she screamed.

"Seriously," Leo laughed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! This is so awesome!" she said excitedly, walking quickly from one end of the living room to the other. "Are we going to move? What will you name her? Or him? What if we got a cute little house-"

She stopped her excited rant right there and looked at us.

"I can still live with you, right?"

I sat up and gave her a confused look.

"Why wouldn't you be able to, sweetie?" I asked.

"Well, babies aren't cheap. And maybe my room would become the nursery," she said quietly.

I stood up and took her hands in mine.

"Listen, nothing and nobody is ever going to change you living with me. Got it?"

She nodded with a smile. "Got it."

I looked in her eyes. "I mean it. You and me."

I hugged her.

"But, you did raise a good question. We probably will move. Maybe not soon, because right now my job is barely paying for this place," I said.

Leo stood up and put his arm around me. "But I'm going to get another job," he said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I smiled up at him.

"Well, for now, we're here. Paige, I need you to clean up your room, because Prue and Phoebe are going to come over to hear the news. And you can't tell them I told you first," I added with a wink.

"Okay!" she said excitedly, running to her room.

Leo and I laughed. I looked up and caught his eye. His laughter stopped, but his smile remained.

"This is our baby," he whispered, taking my hand in his and placing it on my stomach.

"Our baby," I repeated. I felt a smile rise on my face.

He kissed my cheek.

"Piper, I know this isn't what you wanted," he said softly, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "but..."

"No," I placed a finger over his mouth. "I didn't mean that stuff. This is better than what I wanted."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. This is more than anything I could ever want."

I leaned up and kissed him rather passionately. The kind of kiss that could lead to other things.

****************

Prue and Phoebe were coming on Friday, three days away. I sat down that night to watch some tv.

_Riiiiiiiing!_

"Ugh," I grunted as I reached for the phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Piper? This is your father."

"Dad?" I choked out as Leo walked in. Why was he calling? Why now? My heart raced.

I put up a finger, telling Leo to hang on.

"Piper, whatever issues we have, we need to set those aside. Your mother was found dead this morning."

My racing heart stopped altogether. My breath had vanished.

"What?!" I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

The room began to spin. It was too much.

"No," I whispered.

"Piper?"

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Oh my god," I cried.

Leo took the phone, wrapped his free arm around me, and I cried on his chest.

"Who is this?" Leo said into the phone. "This is Leo...She's very upset...What?...Oh my God...How?...Okay....Alright."

_Click!_

"Baby, it's gonna be okay," he whispered. "It's gonna be alright," he rocked me back and forth.

I cried, and cried hard, into his chest for several minutes. He kissed my forehead and held me close and kept whispering "It'll be okay...Shhh."

Finally, I caught my breath and tried to stop the tears from falling. I couldn't. I breathed shakily as Leo sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"How did it happen?" I finally choked out.

"Alcohol poisoning," he whispered, wiping away some of my tears.

"Figures," I whispered. I opened my mouth, but just began crying again.

"How can she be gone?" I sobbed.

How could this be the happiest, and yet saddest day of my life?


	24. Mom is Gone

I heard the knock on the door the following day. I was laying in bed, where I had been since yesterday. Since I found out.

"How is she?" I heard Prue say.

"She's holding up," Leo replied.

My door opened. I turned away.

"Hun, your sisters are here," he spoke softly.

I stayed silent.

"Give me a second," he said to them before closing the door.

He sat beside me on the bed.

"You can't lay here forever," he whispered.

"Leo, my mother is dead," I said with no emotion.

"That's not why you are laying here," he returned. "You can't just feel bad about this forever."

"Leo!" I said, shocked at his insensitivity. "My mother is dead. I'm upset."

"No. You're feeling bad about yourself. Maybe a small portion, yes, you are sad. But don't hate yourself just because..."

"Because what, Leo?" I asked, sitting up.

"Because you hated her."

The still silence returned.

Tears filled my eyes again.

"How do you always know how I'm feeling?" I whispered.

"Because," he placed a hand on my cheek, "I know _you._"

I nodded.

"Why should I feel bad about hating her? I did, I _do _hate her. For everything she did..."

"For what she did to Paige. You feel bad because... deep down, you thought she would change. You thought that you could force her to change, and eventually forgive her," he said softly. "You thought you would love her again."

"But I couldn't. Not in time," I whispered.

"That's not your fault. I know this will take some time, but you can't blame yourself," he said.

I nodded once more. He reached one arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I rested in his arms for a moment. Then I took a deep breath, wipe my tears, and walked out of the room.

No words. Not one of us said anything. I stepped forward. Somehow we all found each others arms, comforting each other with long hugs.

"I can't believe it," said Prue. "It's just hard to think..."

"That we don't have a mother," finished Phoebe.

"It's her own fault," I said bitterly.

"Piper!" Prue scolded.

"What?" I returned angrily. "She made her choices."

"I kind of agree," Phoebe said.

"I can't believe you," said Prue quietly. "She had a serious problem."

I shook my head. "Prue, I haven't forgiven her for what she did. I'm sad, yes. But not for one second will I feel bad for her."

"I do," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Prue," I said. "Not for her, but for you. I'm sorry that you're sad."

I stepped forward and hugged her again.

"I still have to tell Paige," I whispered as we broke apart.

"You haven't told her yet?" Phoebe asked.

"I just couldn't," I sighed with more tears coming.

Prue nodded.

"I could stay, and help, if you want," she offered.

I shook my head again. "Thanks, but no. I don't know how she's going to take it. It's best that I tell her alone."

She nodded.

After a few minutes, they left. I felt a little better being alone again. Leo came out and we sat on the couch for a little while. It was nice. No talking, just occasional forehead kisses and hand squeezes.

*************

I picked Paige up from school that afternoon, dreading every minute of the ride home.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" she urged again.

"Paige, please. Just be quiet."

She sat back and stayed silent. I hated snapping at her and telling her what to do.

When we got home, Leo was on the couch, still.

He stood up as we entered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said softly, kissing his cheek.

"Do you want me to leave?" he whispered in my ear.

"No," I said. "It's alright." I turned to Paige. "Paige, let's go in your room."

She shrugged and walked into her room.

Leo kissed my cheek again before I followed her.

Paige sat on her bed, looking impatient. I closed the door behind me.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

I turned to face her. The tears in my eyes gave it away.

"Oh god. Piper what is it?" she asked again. Every trace of impatience had vanished from her voice.

"Paige," I sighed. "Something happened yesterday. While you were at school."

"What is it?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you last night," I continued.

"What is it?" she repeated.

I began crying harder.

"Mom passed away of alcohol poisoning yesterday," I whispered.

She didn't move for a second. I reached to touch her shoulder.

Suddenly, she put her hand over her mouth as if she was going to be sick. She ran out in the direction of the bathroom.

"Paige!" I called after her, following her out. I reached the bathroom just in time to get the door slammed in my face.

"Paige, are you okay?" I called through tears.

"No!" she screamed angrily.

I leaned against the wall. I had no idea what to do next.


	25. Can't Lose Her

Through the blur of chaos and emotion, I had gotten dizzy and fallen outside the bathroom. Leo helped me up carefully.

"Are you alright, sweetie? This kind of stress can't be good for the baby," he said.

I looked at the bathroom door.

"She'll be alright," he said. We sat on the couch, and I kept my eyes on the bathroom door.

"Calm down. Just breath," he whispered, rubbing my stomach.

"I should check on her," I said shakily.

"Give her a minute," he said soothingly. "Just relax."

I took a deep breath in. I couldn't even imagine how Paige felt right now.

After almost five minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I approached the bathroom door to knock again. I heard crying.

I opened the door slowly.

"Paige," I whispered, seeing her crying on the floor.

"She thought I hated her," she cried after a moment. "I didn't hate her, I didn't..."

"I know, sweetie," I sighed.

I sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She leaned in closer to me.

"I should have never left her," she sobbed.

I wanted to tell her she was wrong. I wanted to say "No! This wasn't your fault!". But I stayed silent.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's going to be okay," I whispered.

She cried for awhile on my shoulder. We didn't say anything more.

A knock on the door came sometime around half an hour later.

"Babe?" Leo called.

"We'll be right out," I called back softly.

He opened the door. Paige sat up and wiped her eyes.

"This is a really bad time, but the hospital just called. James is waking up. I have to go," he said.

"Oh my god!" I breathed. "Okay, go. Go now."

He nodded.

Before he closed the door, I said, "Call me."

"I will," he promised.

After he left, I turned to Paige.

"C'mon, honey. We can't stay here on the bathroom floor forever," I said softly.

She gave a small smile.

We stood up and walked out.

"I think I just need some time alone," she said.

I nodded. "You know where to find me if you need to talk, or if you're just lonely. I'm here."

"I know."

She hugged me.

"Thank you, Piper," she whispered before closing the door behind her.

I sighed and walked into my bedroom. I laid back on my bed and rested my hand on my stomach.

"I love you, baby," I whispered. It may have seemed silly to anybody else, but I did love her, or him, already.

*******************

"How are you feeling?" I said softly early the next morning.

She sat up and clicked on her lamp.

"I'm not sure," she said quietly.

I sighed. "I'm doing about the same. Did you get any sleep?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Me either. I checked in with Leo last night and a few minutes ago. He's still at the hospital."

"How is James?" she asked softly.

"He's awake. That's all I know," I shrugged.

A long pause followed.

"Are you hungry? Feel like doing anything?" I asked.

"No, I think I just want to stay in bed for awhile."

"Alright," I said, getting up. "I called your school to let them know everything."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

I walked out, closing her door behind me.

The second I laid on the couch to relax, the phone rang.

"Ughhhh!" I moaned, getting back up. I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's me," said Prue. "We have to meet with mom's lawyer. Me and you. Today. In Searchlight."

My stomach sank. I was terrified. What if mom had left it in her will for Prue to get custody of Paige? Or worse, somebody else?

"Today? I can't. That's a four hour trip just to get there! I can't leave Paige alone."

"So, Leo can watch her," she said.

"No. I can't leave her right now," I said.

"Then bring her with you!" she insisted. "We have to meet her today, at four o'clock."

That was in six hours. Whatever mom had put in her will, I had to deal with it at some point. I just _knew _mom would take her away from me. It would be her final revenge.

"Okay. I'll be there," I sighed and hung up.

What would I do if I had to give her up? I couldn't. Even if Prue got her, even if I moved to be near her, it wouldn't be enough. I had to think of another way.

"Paige," I called, walking into her room. "Prue and I have to meet moms lawyer at four, in Searchlight."

"That's like four hours away," she complained.

"I know, but I have to be there," I said. I took a deep breath. "I think she's going to tell us who has custody of you and Phoebe."

"What?!" she almost yelled. "You mean I might have to go live with Prue?!"

"Or somebody else," I sighed. "Who knows what mom would do to get back at me?"

"That can't happen! I'm so happy here! I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either," I said. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you away. I promise." I leaned in to hug her.

"How can you promise that?" she said helplessly.

"Just trust me," I said. "I won't let anything happen to make you unhappy, or unsafe."

She gave a smile and then sighed.

"Can I go? I'd rather not be here alone."

"Yes," I said with a smile. "We should leave in an hour or at most, one and a half. Because it's gonna take four hours, maybe more, to get there."

"Okay," she nodded. "I need to shower and get ready." She hopped up and walked out.

How did she recover so fast? Yesterday, she finds out her mother is dead, today, she's up and ready to go. I knew she wasn't truly happy or over it, but the way she could put a smile on her face and act like it was amazing.

I knew one thing for sure; I couldn't lose her.


	26. The Letters

**Happy Valentines Day everybody! Thanks so much for reading(: **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please Review!**

We finished getting ready with some time to spare. We headed out to the car, turned on the music, put on our shades, and we were ready to go.

"Okay, when we get home, we're going to stop by the hospital. Leo's staying there tonight," I told Paige.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I burned a cd for driving."

I smiled.

"Okay! Let's gooooo!"

We stopped at one gas station before hitting the interstate. We got a few bags of chips and filled up the tank. After that, we were off.

"They just wanna, they just wanna, oooh girls, they wanna have fun!" we both sang loudly, giggling through the whole song.

After a few more songs, I heard the beginning of one song that struck an old memory. I remembered driving with Prue the day she got her license. This song came on the radio, and we belted out the whole song together, laughing.

Paige and I both turned to face each other and mouthed "Let's go girls!" before cracking up.

"I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' alright," I sang. "Gonna let it all hang out!"

"Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice," Paige continued it. "Yeah, I wanna scream and shout!"

We sang the rest of it through laughter and smiles.

"Whew!" I said at the end. "Being a professional singer is tough work!"

"It really is! They should pay us more!" she laughed.

By the time we were almost there, we were exhausted from laughing hysterically the whole way.

"Okay," I breathed trying to calm down. "We have to be calm and proper when we get there."

"Alright," she said, settling down too.

Prue was outside waiting for us with Phoebe.

"You are late!" she frowned.

"By like two minutes!" I returned.

"Yeah, more like fifteen," she scolded.

"Okay, sorry, geez."

"What were you two doing? You both look like your on drugs," she said, not joking at all.

"We were..." Paige began.

"Just letting our troubles go. Listening to some good music," I smiled.

"Are those chip bags? Piper, that's so unhealthy. You two spent four hours cramming junk food in your mouths?"

"Prue, what is your problem?" I said, finally getting irritated enough to say something about her attitude.

"I don't have a problem, other than you showing up late and feeding Paige that unhealthy shit!" she said before storming off.

I looked over at Paige, who shrugged.

"Well, let's go in," I sighed.

We caught up to Prue at the elevator.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just so stressed about today," she said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because I could lose Phoebe," she said.

I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't think mom would've done that," I shook my head.

"Who the hell knows what she would do?"

We walked nervously into the office.

"Hello, ladies," greeted the woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Forester," Prue said back, shaking her hand.

We sat down.

"Upon the passing of your mother, she requested I read you her will," she said, sitting down in her own seat. "Now you are Prue, correct?"

Prue nodded.

"Your mother has left custody of 16 year old Phoebe Halliwell to you."

"Yes!" she almost screamed through her tears.

I smiled. Prue and Phoebe excitedly hugged each other.

"You will need to sign some papers," she said. "The secretary outside will give them to you and show you where to sign."

"Alright," said Prue. "Do I stay until we're all finished here?"

"No. Your mother requested I speak with Piper and Paige privately."

I found this odd. What could she possibly have put in her will that couldn't be said in front of Prue and Phoebe?

Prue nodded, looking as confused as I was, and left with Phoebe.

Mrs. Forester handed me a small, thick envelope, then handed Paige a similar one.

"Those are letters your mother wrote to you. She wishes you to know she was sober and in a sound state of mind at the time of writing them. Now, onto the custody agreement."

My heart jumped. If there was a custody agreement...

"Your mother left you full custody of 13 year old Paige Halliwell."

Tears flodded my eyes and ran down my face. Just when I thought that it couldn't of gotten better, Mrs. Forester handed me another envelope. This one was large and yellow.

"Your mother also left you her estate, her stocks, and her remaining $384,938 dollars. Also a $250,000 dollar trust account Paige's child support and education. $1000 per week is believed by your mother to be sufficient.

My heart skipped several beats. _WHERE _did that money come from?!

"She had that much money?! ...Wait...Her estate?" I asked. "My grandmother lives there."

She gave me a confused look.

"Your grandmother is in San Francisco Hospice. Surely you knew?"

"Hospice," I repeated slowly. "No, I didn't know."

"Grams," Paige whispered. I put my arm around her.

"Is this all? We really should go," I said softly.

"You have to go sign the papers," she said, standing up. "I'm very sorry. I assumed you knew."

I left the office with Paige. My heart hurt.

After everything that day, Prue and Phoebe went to visit Grams. Paige and I were going tomorrow. We arrived home late. After we went to the hospital to see Leo and James, who was doing a lot better, it was almost 11.

"You going to bed?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm going to read my letter. And probably not sleep all night."

"Same," I replied. I stepped forward and hugged her. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight."

"I'll be in my room, if you need anything. Anything at all," I said.

"I think I just need to be alone." She smiled and walked away.

Settling down on my bed, I nervously opened the envelope. My eyes started watering up. The several sheets of folded up paper smell just like her. Nostalgia washed over me.

_My Sweet Piper,_

_When you get this, I'll be gone. That will probably be soon. I found out of a serious problem with my liver today. I want you to know that you were right. I'm sober as I write this, and I plan to remain sober. I've realized my mistakes. I want to get help. I can barely live with myself knowing what I did to Paige, what I did to this family. _

_I don't want you to feel bad. You leaving didn't cause anything except the realization that I wasn't the best mother. I never took the time to get to know you, or know how much Leo meant to you. I should've realized when you left that I needed to be a better mother. But, instead, I was angry with you. I blamed you for my wrong. I'm so sorry, dear._

_I'm leaving everything to you. Not because I picked favourites, but because you helped me realize my mistakes. I want to be a better person, and I have you to thank. I want this money to go to whatever dreams you and your sisters wish to chase. I want you to take care of them. I trust you will be responsible with this money, and gife appropriate amounts whenever any of your sisters need it. I want you to not have to worry about money troubles holding you back. I feel bad enough_ _your youth was wasted because I made you feel like you had to run away._

_I know you're probably wondering where the money came from. I'll tell you now, it didn't come from a good place. After you all had left, I developed a serious gambling problem. An unusual winning a streak came my way. I'm not proud that this money has come from gambling, but I do hope it can help. There was more, but I spent a ridiculous amount fixing up this old house. Which is another thing I am leaving for you._

_I'm not trying to buy your forgiveness, I just want you to know that I have no resentment or bad feelings toward you. I know I said some awful things when you rescued Paige from me. I didn't mean them. I'm glad you did. _

Tears were streaming down my face at this point. I was so saddened. Like, the kind of sadness that didn't hit me when I first found out that she'd died.

_Be well, darling. I love you and your sisters more than you will ever know. You were all so much more than I'd ever imagined my daughters would be. You are all so beautiful and kind. I wish all of you nothing but happiness and love._

_Goodbye, sweetheart._

_Ps, there is a gift at the bottom of the envelope. I hope you'll remember how much I love you each and every time you look at it._

I made a quick grab for the envelope. I let the golden locket fall into my hand. The outside was a basic, beautiful, golden heart.

I opened it and saw immediately on the left side, a small picture of my mother and I when I was 12 or 13. I big smile was across my face as she kissed my cheek. The right side was engraved script.

_Never stop chasing moonbeans._

Through my tears, I held the locket tightly in my hand before sitting up and putting it on.

I looked in the mirror.

For once, I didn't see a strong, responsible, tired woman.

I saw a vulnerable teenager with a broken heart.

There was a knock on my door. I turned to see Paige standing there, letter in one hand, locket in the other. Her tear-stained face matched mine.

For once, I didn't see a fun, resilliant girl.

I saw a sad, hurt little girl, with a broken heart.

"Maybe I don't want to be alone after all," she whispered.

I wrapped her in my arms, and she wrapped hers around me.

I didn't ever want to let her go. I didn't ever want her to let me go.


	27. Hello James

The following weeks weren't the happiest. Paige had become distant and moody again, and I felt about the same. Leo bringing James home to live with us hadn't taken any stress away, either. We put all the money in the bank. We decided to go on as usual. At least, I _thought _we'd agreed that. Then Leo brought up buying new furniture.

"Just some nicer stuff!" he insisted.

"Leo, I don't _want _new stuff!" I said. "I like our stuff. And I thought we said it would be best to leave the money alone for now."

"I'm just saying, we could spend just a little to get a some new furniture..." he continued.

He followed me into the living room and I turned to face him.

"It's not even about the money. This furniture is sentimental," I said softly. "We bought these with the first few hundred dollars we ever made," I pointed to the loveseat and lowered my voice, "I lost my virginity right there."

"And I watched the superbowl on this couch!" he laughed. "Does it matter?"

"It does to me," I said quietly, trying to look hurt.

"Alright," he said with a smile. He stepped forward and kissed me before encasing me in his arms. "I still think we should talk about what the money is going to though..."

"It's going to taking care of Paige," I said.

"Yeah, the trust fun is for her. What about the other four hundred thousand?"

"It's three eighty," I said. "And I want to save that for an emergency."

"An emergency?" he mocked me.

"I mean, for when we need it. Or for the _baby _when she comes. Or when my sisters need it. I didn't tell them about it, but if they ever need help, I'd like it to be there to help them."

"You think about others too much," he laughed softly, then leaning in to kiss me.

The same thoughts had been on my mind for days. I had planned on spending some on baby stuff, maybe a few little things, but not a lot of stuff. I did want it to be there if we needed it, but also, I didn't want things to change just because we had some money. Well, a ton of money. A ton of money that I wasn't even sure I wanted, knowing where it came from...

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey."

Prue's voice was a little dull.

"Hey, Prue. What's up?" I asked.

"She's getting cremated tomorrow," she said. "Did you choose an urn? I still like the blue one most..."

"Yeah, the blue is fine. Even though mom's favourite color was green..."

"Okay, fine. The green one is _fine,_" she sounded a little irritated. "It's more expensive, though. So your half is gonna be 225 bucks."

"Um, just let me take care of all of it," I offered.

"...But you're already paying over 1,000 for the cremation," she said. "How are you affording all this?"

"I have money saved up. Don't worry about it," I said quickly. "Should we get the solid green one or the one with flowers?"

"Flowers," she said.

"Alright, I'll order it today," I said.

"Okay. Oh, and I was thinking..."

"What?"

"Well, mom left you the manor. And maybe me and Phoebe could live there... since you aren't going to be using it..."

"Well, Prue..."

"Why aren't you going to live in it, anyway?"

"LA is the only place I ever want to live," I shrugged.

"So, do you think we could? I'd pay rent, of course, since it _does _belong to you," she said. She sounded a little irritated.

Just then, Paige walked in with somebody I didn't recognize. Somebody that, to be honest, frightened me a little.

"Can we work out details later?" I asked. I hung up quickly.

"Hello," I said, standing up.

"Hey, Piper," she said with a smile. "This," she said, looking up at the guy with a smile, "is James."

James had a black fohawk and a little bit of a mustache. He was wearing baggy chain pants on and a shirt that said "Rock The Fuck Out" in a bloody pattern.

"Hello...James," I said, very taken aback in Paige's choice of company.

"We're just going to study," she informed me, walking away toward her room.

"Ah! Wait just a second," I said as they entered her room.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, you and James can _study _in the living room," I suggested.

She gave me a dirty look.

"Okay, better idea; how about me and you have a little _chat?_" I said in response to the look. "C'mon."

She groaned and followed me into my room. I smiled at James before closing the door. He smiled back.

"Do you not trust me?" she blurted out.

"Paige, don't make me sound like the evil big sister," I sighed. "I don't know this kid...or _guy_...how old is he?"

"Fifteen. And if you'll recall, I'm almost fourteen," she retorted.

"He's fifteen? Good god, he looks almost twenty," I muttered. "Look, the point is, is that I don't know him, and frankly you are way to young to have boys alone in your room."

"We weren't going to do anything," she rasped angrily.

"Lose the attitude," I said, getting fed up with her moodiness.

She looked annoyed for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay. I just want you to trust me."

"Trust is earned, and given with _age,_" I said. "Listen, you two can study for half an hour _in the living room _and then James will be going home, because I have my first ultrasound at five. Got it?"

"Fine," she groaned. "Can you not be all big-sistery and do the check-on-us-every-five-minutes thing?"

"Okay," I said with a smile. "I'll do the check-up-on-you-every-_ten_-minutes thing. Happy?"

She frowned.

"Okay, go study," I said, opening the door. She walked out still looking annoyed.

_But hey, that was my job as the evil big sister, right?_ I thought with a smile.


	28. Ultrasounds and Boys

"How are we today, Miss Halliwell?"

Dr. Renee Morgan was an attractive woman in her late thirties, though she didn't look it.

"Fine," I replied tensely with a fake smile.

"Okay, let's see here," she murmured as she looked over her clipboard. "19, great health, and six weeks along." She cast a smile, "Is that right?"

"Yes," Leo answered before I could speak.

"I can handle this," I reassured him.

"Then why am I here?" he asked, mocking my fake smile.

Dr. Morgan laughed. "Ah, young love."

Leo had been acting like a jerk all day. He only came because I got mad when he said he didn't want to.

"Okay, we won't be able to see much," she said as she pulled a machine with a monitor over into view, "but here goes."

She pulled up my shirt and squirted some very cold gel on it.

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise, jumping.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Should have warned you...Okay, see? Look here..."

She pointed at a spot on the screen. I looked closer and saw a tiny, tiny spot the resembled a peanut.

"Awh," I whispered. I looked over at Leo, who was squinting at the screen. I smiled and took his hand. He looked at me as I did so. I looked back at the screen, pulled his hand up, and traced the peanut shape with his first finger.

"Oh," he said softly.

I took his arm and hugged it. His expression had completely changed. He seemed to be a trance. I touched his cheek and he smiled before giving me a quick kiss.

"Young love," Dr. Morgan repeatedly.

Leo and I giggled and scooted a little closer together.

***********

"The Big Book of Baby Names?" Paige read the title.

I was laying on the bed, and Leo was laying on the foot of the bed, giving me a foot massage.

"Yup," I smiled.

"Not that we need it," Leo added. "We already know we're having a little Leo Jr."

I laughed. "And if it's a girl?"

"SHHH! Don't jinx it!" he laughed.

"How about, for a boy, Jeremy. And for a girl, Maria," I smiled.

"First of all, everyone will call him Germy! And what is she, a Mexican maid?"

I kicked him.

"OW!"

"Leo! That's racist!"

"Sorry," he laughed.

"And Jeremy is a great name!" I protested.

Leo grabbed the book and flipped it open.

"Ooh, how about Anton?" he laughed.

"Are we having a 40 year old French chef?" I mocked.

"How is that not racist?!" he said trying to look serious.

Paige sat down beside me on the bed.

"How about James?" she suggested with a sly smile.

"Um, no," I laughed.

"I was just kidding. I didn't think you would name your kid after my boyfriend."

"No, I wouldn't. Wait. Boyfriend?!" I asked, alarmed.

"Yeah? Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"NO. You didn't."

"Hmph," she shrugged.

"Hmph?" I mimicked. "Paige, I said you two could study. Not date."

"Why do I need your permission? That's _my _business," she said, standing up.

Leo stepped in. "Paige, he's a lot older than you. That changes things."

"So?!" she yelled. "You're older than Piper!"

"We're not talking about us," I said calmly. "We're talking about you and a boy who is almost sixteen."

"What does age matter?" she shouted. Before storming out, she added in a whisper; "I love him."

With that, she ran into her room and slammed the door.

I sighed and fell back on the bed.

"She's just being dramatic," he said.

"He's two years older than her! That's a big difference at that age," I said.

"I know," he said. "We should just get to know him a little better."

I laughed. "I'm not letting them date, therefore, there is no need to get to know him."

"How do you plan to stop them? She's just like you," he said softly. "She won't let anybody stand in her way."

*******************

"Paige?" I called as I knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"I want to talk. Will you please come out?"

"Why? So you can treat me like a child?!" she screamed.

"Maybe I'm treating you like a child because you're acting like one," I returned.

"Or maybe because she _is _a child," Leo suggested as he walked by with a smile.

I smiled back at him. "I'm to treat her like she isn't."

The door opened. "Why?"

I looked at her tear-stained face.

"Because I was treated like a child my whole life and it drove me to running away," I said.

"Oh," she said softly.

"So, would you like to come out and talk about this maturely?" I offered.

She nodded andwe went to sit in the living room.

"Can you please just explain to me why it matters that James is older than me?" she asked. "Leo is older by a year and you two have been together forever."

"Well you're just barely fourteen," I said.

"And he's two years older," Leo added.

"But I love him," she pleaded. "I really do."

I smiled at Leo. I stood up and walked over to Paige. I sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"Sweetie," I started, "love is a serious thing. You're awfully young."

Tears came to her eyes. "I'm serious about him."

"I'm just trying to say that love is a very confusing, and stong thing. And it's not very common to find true love with your first boyfriend."

"You did," she whispered. "How did you know you wanted to be with Leo forever?"

"Psht. Who said I decided to stay with him forever?!" I joked.

Leo laughed. "Yeah, we're just dating. Nothing serious."

"Even if it isn't love, can't I just date him?" she begged.

I glanced at Leo, then back at Paige.

"I won't stop you from dating him. But there will be rules," I said. "You two will never be alone in your room. Ever. You won't be going anywhere alone with him. You won't be going to his house until I meet and approve of his parents. He can't stay past nine on school nights, and eleven on weekends. Alright?"

"Okay," she said excitedly, wiping her tears.

I gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Now go get ready for bed."

*******************

I walked into the living room to shut off the TV. Paige and James had been dating for two weeks now. I heard voices outside as the TV sound disappeared. They must've been home. It was the first time I let them go out together. I glanced at my watch; 10:55. I walked over to the door and flickered the porch light a few times to let her know it was almost curfew.

Leo came out of the bathroom just as I was walking into our bedroom.

"Paige home?" he asked, shaking his wet hair.

"Thanks for the shower," I laughed. "She's outside saying goodnight."

I shut the door behind me in the bedroom.

He pointed to the door. "She's out there _alone _with that guy?"

"Yeah...so?" I laughed as I undressed.

"So, they could be doing...stuff!"

"Stuff?" I mocked him with a smile. "What kinda stuff?"

"I know how teenage boys think," he said.

"I trust her," I said with a smile, walking over to the mirror. "Besides, I don't think they'll start groping on the front porch."

"This is serious, Piper. She's barely fourteen. I stil don't like that you let them go out alone..."

"Oh please. They walked to the diner down the street," I laughed.

I looked at my bare reflection in the mirror. My baby bump was tiny, but growing everyday.

"Besides," I said, grabbing a pair of panties from the drawer, "she hasn't even had her first kiss yet."

"Yet? You're acting like it should happen any day! She isn't allowed to kiss boys until she's sixteen!"

I laughed. "Do you recall what _we _were doing at sixteen? Or fourteen, for that matter?"

I slipped on a tshirt and laid down beside him on the bed.

"She's getting too old," he sighed.

I put his hand on my belly.

"You have eighteen years with this one," I smiled.

He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't wait for each and every one of those days through those eighteen years.


	29. Too Much For Me

I made my way home from work in a daze. My last day of being Assistant Manager and first day of maternity leave. My stomach had gotten so big. I was six months pregnant today. Walking inside, I saw Paige and James watching a movie in the living room.

"Hello," I greeted warily. "Where is Leo?"

"In the kitchen with James," Paige said, still staring at the tv.

"Uh, what?" I asked, confused.

She looked at me. "Not my James. Your James."

"Oh!" I said. "Why is James here?"

She looked away from the tv again to give me an annoyed look.

"Sorry. Enjoy your movie," I laughed, walking away to the kitchen.

"Piper!" I was greeted in a big hug.

"Hey James! What're you doing here?" I laughed. "You look great, by the way," I added with a smile.

He grinned that familiar dorky grin. "Yup, all healed up. I'm getting an apartment a few blocks away, and I figured I'd come by and visit," he said. "You look great, too," he motioned to my stomach, "and congrats!"

Leo laughed and stood beside me to place a hand on my stomach.

"Never thought I'd have a kid, did ya?" he laughed.

"Actually I expected it," he laughed. "You two just...fit together. You starting a family was to be predicted," he laughed. He had the loudest booming laugh I'd ever heard.

"You calling us predictable?" I laughed. "Actually it wasn't exactly planned. I found out when you were in the hospital, we just didn't tell many people yet. And with you pulling the disappearing act..." I gave him a wink.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sorry I just kind of took off. It was just hard, going from supercop to injured bum."

I stepped forward and touched his hand. "You were never a bum. You're the reason we're here," I said with a smile, nodding to Leo, then motioning to my belly.

"Thanks," he said softly. "That means a lot."

"Its the truth," Leo said with a smile.

After we visited for awhile, James took off. We ate some dinner, then I went to take a bath. Just as the tub was filled, and I had undressed, Leo entered.

"Paige is in bed," he told me.

"Wanna join me?" I offered, nodding at the tub.

He put his arms around my bare body and kissed my forehead.

"Sure." He took his clothes off quickly and got in the tub. I clipped my hair up and got in with him. I sat in front of him and laid back on his chest.

I smiled as his hands found my stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her," he whispered.

I looked up at him. "I thought you wanted a boy?"

He smiled. "You want a little girl more than anything. I want what makes you happy." He kissed my head and rubbed my belly.

Things were perfect, right now, anyway.

***************

"It m-might as w-we-well be the e-end of m-my world," Paige sobbed into her pillow. James had broken up with her that day at school, two days before their three month anniversary.

I sighed. "I know it feels that way, sweetie..."

She was shaking from crying so hard. I sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, honey," I tried to comfort her. I put my arm around her and let her lean against me. "I promise it'll get better."

"No, i-it won't," she cried. "I was... in l-love with... h-him."

"I know, sweetie, I know," I whispered.

Leo walked in.

"There you are," he said, looking at me. Then he saw Paige. "What's wrong?"

Paige started crying harder.

"I'll be out later," I told him. He nodded, looking confused, before walking back out.

Paige cried on my shoulder for a good hour and half before her tears began to slow down.

"It hurts so much," she whimpered.

"I wish I could fix it," I sighed, hugging her closer.

"Nobody can fix it," she whispered desperately. "I'm broken."

I kissed her forehead. "You are _not _broken. I promise."

Any other teen, I would've just assumed they were being overdramatic. But I knew how much he meant to her. I could only imagine what she must be feeling.

She wiped her tears. "Thanks for...being here," she said softly.

I gave her another hug. "No problem sweetie. I'll leave you alone for now."

I walked out of the room and found Leo in our bedroom.

"James broke up with her," I sighed as I laid next to him on the bed.

"That little punk!" he said, sounding disgusted, as he sat up.

"Tell me about it. She's _so _depressed," I said sadly. "I wish I could do something."

He kissed my cheek. "You were there. That counts."

I smiled and cuddled up to him. "I love you."

"I love you more, Cherry," he whispered. "By the way, how did your last day go?"

"Great," I smiled. "Things should get easier now..."

Boy, was I wrong.

The following week was one of the most stressful of my entire life.

Paige refused to go to school for the three following days, Leo still couldn't find a job, and I felt like I was doing the pregnancy thing on my own.

"So, just barely six months now, Piper?" Dr. Morgan said. "How are you feeling?"

"Stressed," I sighed.

"Well, that's not good for the baby," she scolded. "And I'm sorry to say, the baby is already in danger."

My heart stopped.

"What?!" Leo and I chorused.

"You aren't eating enough to supply for the baby," she said. "That can lead to premature birth, possibly allergies, even brain damage."

"Oh my god!" I cried, tearing up.

Leo quickly put one arm around me and held my hand with his free arm.

"I'm already screwing up as a mother!" I choked.

"Shh, it's okay," he comforted me. "Dr. Morgan, this can be easily solved, right? She just needs to eat more, right?"

"I believe we caught the problem in time," she nodded. "You need to eat more, but make sure you're eating healthy foods, too."

"Okay," Leo breathed. "Everything's okay, baby, see?" he said sweetly.

He softly wiped away a tear that was running down my face.

I nodded, still feeling guilty.

***************

The next day, Paige and I were in the car, driving around LA. I turned to talk to her while we were stopped at a red light.

"So, wanna get an outfit for school tomorrow?" I asked cheerfully.

"I told you. I'm not going back to school. I don't want to see him. Can we please go home now?" she begged again.

"Paige, come on! I just want to spend some time with you. And get you out of your bedroom," I added.

I advanced forward as the light turned to green.

"I don't want to spend time with anybody. I just wanna be alone," she muttered.

"Nobody wants to be alone," I told her. "I know you're upset," I said, keeping my eyes on the road, "but you can't stay depressed forever. You have to move on."

She slumped back in her seat. "I don't wanna move on," she grunted.

I sighed. Then we were stopped by another stop light. I looked at her and decided to try again.

I took reached over and drew a heart with my finger on her window through the condensation. "Look, Paige," I smiled. "Isn't it pretty?"

She sighed. I knew she was about to give in.

Then she took her finger and drew a zig zag line right down the middle of it.

"Now it's realistic."

I sighed and gave up.

"I'm sorry sweetie. We'll go home if you want," I said, starting in the direction to return home

We drove back in total silence.

"You do have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Why?" she moaned as we walked up to the door.

"Because an education is too important for you to give up over some loser," I said with a smile.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "He's not a loser," she whispered, then looked away again.

I put my hand on her shoulder and we stopped on the porch.

"He lost you. He's the biggest loser I know," I whispered back. I leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Piper," she whispered in my ear. I heard the tears in her voice.

"It's true," I said wiping away the tear from her cheek. "He isn't worth this. Agreed?"

She nodded.

"Alright," I sighed. "Now I have to go cook for an ungrateful boyfriend," I laughed.

"Need any help?" she offered with a smile.

"Sure," I nodded.

Her heart was broken, for sure. I knew she had opened up to him. She didn't open up for many people.

We went into the kitchen and began making dinner.

"I just wish I hadn't wasted my first time on him," she sighed, washing her hands.

I almost dropped the plate I was holding.

"What?!"

She looked at me and laughed. "My first kiss, you perv!"

"Oh," I said, my heart still racing. Then I laughed. "I'm glad that scaring the shit out of me makes you laugh!"

She shrugged. "You're funny when you freak out."

"Excuse me? I do not 'freak out'! I'm a very calm person," I said.

I heard Leo laugh as he came in.

"I am!" I protested.

"Of course you are, babe," he said with a smile.

"Sure, Piper," Paige smiled.

"Ugh. You two are mean," I whimpered.

Leo kissed my forehead.

"You smell," I said.

"Thanks?" he laughed.

"No, seriously. Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Not much," he smiled before walking out.

I sighed. Life was getting a little bit too much for me.


	30. Frustrated

**I know. It's been forever since I updated. Been so busy with school and planning for summer. Ugh. No excuses. Sorry sorry sorry! Hope you enjoy. **

**I know this chapter is really short, but I just had to post SOMETHING. More coming soon, I promise.  
**

**PS, these next few chapters are gonna be...intense. Stick around!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Babe, how am I supposed to get a job when I'm not qualified for anything?" Leo protested as we walked down another aisle. We were Christmas shopping in the third store we'd been in today.

"But you could do something. Besides, you're the one who wants a job. I like having you home," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Of course you like having me around to wait on you hand and foot!" he laughed.

I smiled. "Oh! Look at this!"

I held up a pink sweater.

Leo flipped his wrist and made a disgusted face.

"Are you, like, kidding me? Pink is, like, _so_ not my color! Ew!" he said in the girliest voice he could manage.

I hit his arm. "For Phoebe!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I think she'll like it," he laughed back.

"Okay," I said, counting the items. "That's five for Prue, five for Phoebe, amd we got Paige..."

"Twelve," Leo laughed. "That's fair."

"They won't know anyway," I shrugged. "They're spending Christmas with Prue's new boyfirend."

"New boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Andy something," I said, walking over to the electronics. "He's a cop," I added, perhaps gaining Leo's approval.

"Oh," he said.

I spotted a green digital camera. "Look!"

He looked at me. "And who would that be for?" he mocked.

"Paige would really love this," I smiled.

"Babe, you're picking favourites with your sisters," he laughed.

"I am not! Phoebe likes pink, so I got her a pink sweater. Paige likes green, so..."

He smiled. "The sweater is thirty dollars. The camera is," he looked at the price on the shelf, "300 bucks?!"

"She'll love it," I said, ignoring him.

"And I'd love a plasma!" he laughed.

I frowned and gave him a sad look.

"Alright, get her the camera!" he said. "But I should a plasma out of this..." he added with a grin.

"Yay!" I kissed him on the cheek.

By the time we were done, we'd spent more on Paige than everybody else combined.

"Just put everything in our closet," I told Leo as we carried it all in.

"Presents!" Paige exclaimed as she came out of her room.

"No peeking!" I ordered.

"I'm not!" she said defensively.

Leo took the bags from my hands.

"Geez those things weighed like fifty pounds!" I complained.

"I hope it's all for me!" Paige laughed.

"Most of it," Leo whispered.

I hit him. "Shush!"

Paige laughed. "Score for me, then."

"Babe, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep," Leo said.

"Alright," I replied as he kissed my cheek.

I walked into the living as Leo disappeared into our bedroom.

"I'm hungry," Paige said, following me.

I smiled. "Let's go eat."

****************

When we got home, Paige went to finish her homework, and I went to join Leo in bed.

"You asleep, babe?" I asked as I entered the bedroom.

He sat up. "Hey baby!" his words slurred.

"You okay?" I laughed as I took my jeans off and climbed into bed.

"Never better," he said, smiling. He leaned over and tried to kiss me.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. "Your breath! You've been drinking!"

"Just a little."

I spotted a bottle on his nightstand, barely a quarter of the Jack Daniels remained.

"Leo, that damn bottle was almost full!" I said, disgusted.

"Calm down, babe." He tried to kiss me again.

"Stop it!" I said, pushing him away.

He sat up and faced the wall as he muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he sighed angrily before storming out of the room, making sure to slam the door.

"Ugh!" I screamed, frustrated. I slammed my head back down against the pillow.

I laid in the dark as angry tears streamed down my face.

I couldn't take much more of this stress. Neither could my baby.


	31. Distractions

I was still a bit angry when I woke up the next morning. I sat up and stretched, letting out an exhausted yawn. Tossing and turning all night, I hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

I grabbed my laptop to avoid leaving my bedroom, at least for now. I decided to distract myself with work for awhile and pulled up the shop page. Routinely, I clicked 'Sales' first. Nothing had changed much at all. No spikes nor drops in sales. I wasn't improving anything, but at least I wasn't failing.

I logged off, shut my laptop, and tossed it carelessly to the foot of the bed.

_Getting up takes a lot more effort when you've got a basketball sticking out of your stomach, _I thought as I managed to pull myself out of bed. Not an easy task with my now seven-and-a-half-month pregnant belly.

I pulled my robe on and walked over to the door, wondering if Leo would be passed out on the couch.

_Probably, _I thought bitterly.

As I opened the door and walked out of my room, the smell of Pine-Sol instantly hit me.

"Leo?" I called out. Why would he be awake? Or cleaning, for that matter?

Paige popped her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Morning, Piper!" She greeted cheerfully. "I cleaned! Wanna see?"

I smiled. Paige never failed to lift my mood with her random spontaneity.

"Sure," I said, walking to the doorway and peering in. "Nice job!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," said Paige, beaming.

I looked around at the spotless kitchen, "Um, not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you up early on a Saturday cleaning?" I wondered.

"I woke up at four and couldn't get back to sleep. So I cleaned," she shrugged. "I also cleaned my room, the bathroom, and the living room!"

I laughed.

"You're so weird sometimes. But thank you, tons," I said. "Um, do you know where Leo is?"

She frowned. "On the couch."

"Of course," I sighed. I glanced around once more. "Thanks for cleaning, sweetie. I really appreciate it."

She nodded, smiling again.

Leo was snoring softly as I walked into the room. I stood beside the couch watching him, studying his face for a moment.

He looked just the same, but so different. I couldn't see the Leo I fell in love with anymore. It was as if my Leo was buried deep down, somewhere underneath this troubled exterior.

I looked at his unshaven face, messy hair, and wrinkled clothes. He used to be so put together. Now he was a drunken mess. What happened?

"What happened?" I breathed aloud. "Leo, what happened? What happened to you?" I demanded, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

I put a hand on my belly. Soft tears fell from my eyes. "Leo, why have you done this?"

I missed him. So much.

........................................

Leo walked in as I was fixing my hair in the bathroom later on.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a tired voice, as he grabbed a bottle of pills for a headache.

"Shopping with Paige," I told him coldly.

He dry swallowed the pills, making me cringe a little. Gross.

"Alright," he said. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, later tonight," I said, walking towards the door. "Paige! Are you ready?" I called.

He made a face when I yelled. "Jesus," he muttered.

"What?" I asked angrily, just as Paige called back, "Yeah!"

"I have a fucking headache!" he complained.

"And who's fault is that?" I snapped. I stormed out and made sure to slam the front door.

........................................

A few weeks had passed, and nothing had changed. Leo was still drinking, heavily. It was a Monday morning, and I was trying to get Paige up for school.

"Time to get up!" I called through Paige's door.

"Do I have to go?" she yelled back, in a tired voice.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Get up!" Then I went into the kitchen to start some breakfast.

On the counter, I saw a bottle of rum, completely empty.

"LEO!" I groaned.

He walked in sleepily after a few moments.

I pointed at the bottle. "What the hell is this?"

"I know what you're going to say, Piper. Just... don't," he sighed, going back into the bedroom.

I threw the bottle in the trash can angrily.

After Paige had eaten breakfast, I went in the bedroom.

"You need to get up," I told Leo, grabbing my jacket.

"No," he groaned.

"Babe, you have to look for work today."

"I've been looking every fucking day," he grunted.

"Get up," I said angrily one more time before walking out.

I was so tired of his drinking. Especially after what had happened with mom. It made me so angry. After dropping Paige off at school, I went back home to get ready for work. Leo was still in bed when I got there. I decided it wasn't even worth another fight to wake him up. So, I left him and went to work for the weekly inspection.

"So, how have things been?" I asked Dan.

My eyes skimmed the clipboard as we talked.

"Good, good. Actually smoother than I thought," he said.

"You thought me taking over wouldn't be smooth?" I laughed.

"No, I thought you leaving would be a disaster," he laughed. "Somehow you manage the chaos without even being here."

I looked at him suspicously.

"Sucking up?" I laughed. "I can't give raises, you know."

"I'm not after a raise!" he protested, still laughing. "I just wanted you to know you're doing a great job. Especially with..." he motioned to my stomach. "How is the rocker fetus by the way?"

"Well thank you. And doing alright," I smiled, touching my belly. "How do you know it's a rocker?" I laughed.

"Oh please. The first six months, you were here. Here, where constant rock and screamo plays in the background all day," he said, laughing. "Your fault for working in a rock CD shop."

I smiled at him.

The rest of the inspection went quickly. I left the shop happy. Happy, because at least one thing in my life was going right...

..............................

"Piper?"

I turned my head to follow the soft voice. Paige was standing, tear-stained face, in my doorway.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, as I offered her a spot on the bed.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?" I asked as she sat down beside me. She wasn't looking at me.

"James is dating Holly," she said softly.

"Holly? As in your best friend?" I asked, bewildered.

"My ex best friend," she muttered.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," I whispered as I put my arm around her.

She sat still for a second.

"He broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him," she said softly, starting to cry again. "And sh-she did," she sobbed.

My brain was on overdrive. Paige. Holly. James. Having sex? They were all too young! Proud of Paige, angry at James, disappointed in Holly. My mind raced.

"Oh, honey," I whispered as she sobbed. I pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than them."

She kept crying. "I feel s-so stupid."

"What for?" I asked softly. "You did the right thing."

She stayed silent, but I knew what she was thinking.

I sighed. "You think if you would've given in, you wouldn't have lost him."

She nodded sadly and cried harder.

"Oh, sweetie," I sighed. I held her close to me while she cried.

After what mom had done to her, I told myself I'd never let anything bad happen to her again. It hurt to know that I could've prevented this. Why didn't I tell her she couldn't date him? Why did I let her set herself up for this?

_But it had to happen at some point, _I thought sadly.

Still, it broke my heart everytime she cried.

......................................

After a few days, Paige seemed to be doing better. A lot better. It was Friday afternoon, and I was picking her up from school.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Pretty good," she said. "I got a B+ on my science project."

"Good job!" I smiled.

"Not good enough," she shook her head. "I want to get into UCLA and they don't take B+."

"You're a freshman thinking about college? Wow. When I was a freshman, I was thinking about..."

"Running away?" Paige interupted me.

"Actually, I was a _sophomore _when I ran away, smartass!" I laughed.

She laughed. "So what are we doing this weekend? I wanna go somewhere!"

"Where to?" I asked.

"How about..."

Then my phone rang.

"Hang on," I said to Paige. "Hello?" I answered.

"Piper," a rough voice said. "He's here again."

"Oh god," I sighed. "I'll be there soon, Ron."

I hung up and sighed again.

"Who's Ron?" Paige asked.

I groaned.

"The owner of the bar that Leo has passed out in three times now," I sighed.

"Oh," she said softly.

I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, hun."

"You don't have to be sorry," she said.

I was though. I was so sorry that she had to watch Leo go through the same thing she watched mom go through.

I began coughing the second I walked into the bar. Through the smoke, I saw Leo. I was so furious, I could have punched him.

"Leo!" I snapped, walking over to him. I bent down and slapped him in the face a few times. "Leo, get up."

He moaned.

How pathetic was this? Picking up my alcoholic boyfriend from some cheap bar while my little sister waited in the car? It had to stop.

I hit him harder.

"Leo, get the hell up! Now!" I snapped.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Piper?" he groaned.

"Get up," I repeated one last time. He clumsily stood up and I led him to the car.

Once we were home, Leo staggered to the bedroom to sleep it off.

"Paige, what do you want for dinner?" I asked warily.

"I'm not hungry," she said before shutting her door.

I sighed. I turned the tv on, trying to fight the silence.


	32. My Worst Fear Confirmed

**Sorry guys...It's a short one. More soon...

* * *

**

It had been over a month since Leo started drinking. He had a serious problem. We both knew it. But only one of us cared.

I drove him home without another word. I helped him into bed and closed the door of the bedroom behind me. Maybe he would sleep this one off, and learn his lesson. Maybe he would stop drinking. Maybe...

I didn't have time to shower before I had to pick Paige up from school. "Where've you been hanging out? Coyote Ugly? Jeez you smell like beer and cigarettes," she said as she got in the car.

Paige wasn't one to sugarcoat anything.

"Had to pick Leo up from another bar," I sighed. "He's sleeping it off at home."

"Surprise, surprise," she said.

"I'm sorry, Paige," I sighed.

"Don't be sorry. Do something about it," she snapped angrily. She looked at me and sighed. "You deserve better."

I nodded. "Maybe so. But what can I do?"

I took Paige to her friend's house and then did some shopping. Leo was still asleep when I got home that night.

I sighed. It was now or never.

"Leo," I gently shook his shoulder. "Leo wake up."

He groaned.

"Wake up. We have to talk."

"What?" he grunted.

"Leo, you have a problem," I whispered.

"Piper, don't start this," he muttered, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"I'm not starting this," I said. I felt strong. "I'm ending it." I took a deep breath. "Stop drinking or leave."

He looked confused for a second.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's me...or the alcohol."

"You're kicking me out?" he asked, looking angry.

I sighed. "Leo, I'm done. I'm...I'm just done."

He hesitated.

Oh my God.

He hesitated. What was I doing?

This was supposed to be a wake-up call. He was supposed to be scared of losing me, enough to stop drinking.

My strength had vanished. I felt weak, vulnerable.

What if he didn't choose me? My mind raced.

I had never been so scared of anything in my whole life. His foggy eyes frightened me. I was terrified by his unsure expression.

_Stop, _I thought. _I have to stop. I was just joking. Leo, you can stay! Drink all you want! Just don't leave me! _

He said nothing. He looked away from me for a moment.

_Should I take it all back? Did I prefer the drinking to being alone? _I felt sick to my stomach.

_No. This is how it has to be, _I reassured myself.

He looked back at me for a moment. Hope flickered inside me. Maybe...

He got up suddenly. He stormed away angrily and left.

The slam of the door confirmed my worst fear.


	33. Just a Dream

"Piper?"

A few knocks followed.

I reluctantly lifted myself up off the couch and walked sluggishly to open the door.

"James? What are you doing here?" I asked, quickly wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"Uh, Leo's crashing at my place. I came by to get some of his clothes," he said softly.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, lemme get some of his stuff," I forced the words out, trying my best to smile.

I walked away, leaving James in the living room. I packed his clothes up as quickly as I could, holding back the tears. Was this really happening? Could it really be that Leo was not coming home?

I couldn't contain the emotion. Tears begin falling. I started shaking. My crying must have been audible enough for James to hear. He appeared beside me quickly.

"Piper," he soothed, putting an arm around me. "Shh.. shh.. it's okay, Piper. Calm down."

"He's not coming back," I whispered. "I thought he...How could he...Why...Oh god...No..."

My words came out scattered and made no sense at all. But James seemed to understand.

"He will come back, Piper. He's just going through something right now," James spoke softly, saying exactly the words I needed to hear. "He's gonna wake up and realize what he's throwing away here. And he will come back."

I choked back more sobs. "How do you know?"

He paused for a moment, then looked in my eyes. "He'd be a fool not to." James softly kissed my forehead and smiled, "I'm jealous every single day of what you guys have. It's something amazing...You know that..And it makes it that much harder because it seems like it's ending, right?"

I nodded slowly. James really understood.

"If I know Leo, he will come out of this. You mean everything to him, and I don't think he's stupid enough to throw that all away."

"I really hope you're right," I sighed, wiping my tears.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me once more.

I really did hope he was right...but I had an awful feeling that he was very, very wrong...

I laid back down on the couch after he left. I tried to forget everything. I just wanted to relax and not stress. I took deep breaths and laid my head back.

"Piper?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I lifted my head.

"Piper!"

I turned to face the door.

There, standing with a huge smile, stood Leo. I didn't move, I could barely breathe.

"L-Leo?" I stuttered. Then it really hit me. "LEO!" I screamed, rushing over to him. "You're home! I knew it! I knew you'd come back!" I cried excitedly.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me against him.

"Of course I came back, Cherry," he whispered. "I would never leave you."

"Oh, Leo I was so scared. I thought you were gone forever," I sighed, resting my head on his chest. "Thank god you're home...I love you so much."

"I love you, Piper," he said, then leaned into kiss me.

We broke apart at last. I was still smiling as I opened my eyes.

"Leo?"

He was gone.

What? He was just holding me! He was just kissing me!

"Leo!" I screamed. "LEO!"

I sat up, breathing quickly.

It was...

"Just a dream," I sighed, wiping away the tears streaming down my face.


	34. No Perfect World

Every day I woke up thinking it would be the day Leo would come home. I expected him to walk through the door, just the way I'd been dreaming of. Then I'd run into his arms and he'd kiss me, and he'd promise to never leave me again. He'd promise to never drink again. Every morning, I woke up with a smile on my face, because I expected Leo to come home that day.

And every night, I cried myself to sleep, because he didn't come home that day. Every night, I cried... because deep down, I knew he wouldn't come home the next day either.

"Wake up, Paige," I called, knocking on the door that Monday morning.

"Up!" she returned.

I returned to the kitchen and continued cooking. I placed Paige's breakfast on the table just as she walked in with her books.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ugh, same old morning feeling. Got one last exam today. Thank god it's almost summer!" she said as she sat down.

I laughed. "Got any summer plans yet?"

She paused. " Me and couple of my girlfriends were invited to stay at the beach for senior week. But I don't think I wanna go."

"Senior week? You must be pretty cool to be invited as a freshman," I said, smiling. "Why don't you wanna go?"

She shifted uneasily in her chair. "Well...I don't wanna just take off..."

"And leave me here alone?" I laughed. "Sweetie, you're only in high school once. Don't worry about me."

"It's just gonna be a lot of noise and partying and drunk people," she said. "I cant stay. Really, I don't mind. I'd probably have more fun with you anyway."

"Paige, I mean it. High school partying is one thing you will miss," I laughed. "Trust me."

She smiled. "Okay. School's out Thursday. We're leaving Friday til next Saturday. That cool?"

"Awesome. Okay," I said, looking at my watch, "I gotta go get dressed and then we'll leave. Finish your breakfast."

"Gotcha," she said with a mouthful of toast.

I tossed my pajamas to the floor and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't bother doing my makeup or fixing my messy ponytail. I never spent too much time on appearances now. I grabbed my keys and returned to the kitchen. Paige was washing her breakfast dishes as I walked in.

"Thanks, sweetie," I smiled.

"No problemo. Ready to go?"

"Yep."

The drive to her school was short, but we still managed to sing along to three good songs on the radio before we got there.

"Okay, my exam is over at eleven. Can you pick me up?" she asked.

"Sure. See you then. Good luck!" I called as she got out of the car.

"Thanks! Love you!"

I drove away smiling. Paige was the very best thing in my life.

I got home just as my favorite soap was coming on TV. I laid back to watch it, deciding to relax for awhile. This episode was about a pregnant girl whose boyfriend was missing. I sighed. So was mine. Except he wanted to be. I clicked the power button, not wanting to watch my own life story on TV.

I had some inventory to do on my laptop, so I worked for awhile to distract myself. Sales were just a little better than last week. Thankfully Dan had been picking up the slack in my final month of pregnancy. I was grateful I had at least some didn't keep me busy for long. After everything was ordered, I decided to head to the shop to see how things were going.

I saw Dan through the window as I pulled up. A huge smile spread across his face as I walked in.

"Piper! Wow, look at you!" he exclaimed, walking around the counter to hug me.

"I know," I laughed. "I'm huge."

"And you look great!" he laughed, still wearing a huge smile. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on things. How's it going here?" I asked.

"Everything's running smoothly," he said. "Miss having you around, of course."

I smiled. "I'm glad."

He turned and saw Tony, one of the employees, "Hey Tony, I'm taking a break. Be back in ten!" he yelled.

"Alright," Tony called back.

We walked out of the shop and sat on the bench outside.

"So what's going on with you?" he asked. "Obviously busy preparing for the baby, I'm sure," he looked at my belly again.

"Oh of course," I laughed, placing a hand on my baby bump. "Lots of stuff to do. Less than a month before my due date."

"Got the nursery all ready?"

"Well, we've got the crib set up in my room. We'll be moving after the baby's born, but she'll be staying in my room til then."

"Cool, cool. Leo ready to be a daddy?" he said with a smile.

"Uh...Leo's not really around right now," I murmured, looking down.

Dan looked confused. "But he'll be back before the baby comes, right?"

I looked up. "I don't know," I tried to blink away tears before he noticed.

He put an arm around me. "If you want to talk..."

I smiled, wiping the tears away. "We're just... on a break, I guess... I dunno."

He just looked at me for a few moments, then he looked serious.

"I'm always here. For anything you need. You know that, right? I mean anything at all." He took my hand in his. "You know I've always cared about you."

"I know," I said weakly. "Thank you."

"I care about her too," he touched my belly. He smiled. "I should get back inside now. But, really," he held my hand a little tighter, "I'm always here for you. Anything you need."

"Thanks, Dan," I smiled. He kissed my cheek gently before disappearing back inside.

I sat for a few more minutes on the bench thinking. Leo had been gone two weeks. Maybe leaning on Dan for support wouldn't be the worst thing...

Paige came walking out of school a few minutes after eleven.

"How'd you do?" I asked as she got in the car.

"I think I did pretty good!" she said with a smile. "There were only a few questions I wasn't sure about."

"Great! Geez, I swear Paige, with those brains, you could do anything you want."

"Yeah yeah," she laughed as we drove away.

"I mean it!" I said with a smile. "You're going places."

"I don't wanna go places. I wanna stay right here in LA, and I want to be hair stylist."

"Hair stylist," I repeated. "You want to cut hair for a living?"

"What's wrong with that?" she sounded hurt.

"Paige, you're too smart to do something like that."

I glanced over at her. She was looking out the window with her arms folded.

Deja vu.

_"So what if you're good at drawing? Piper, you are not going to tattoo people for a living," Victor scolded as he drove.  
_

_"It would be fun," I mumbled, sitting back in my seat, daydreaming.  
_

_"Work isn't supposed to be fun," he said coldly. "You're going to go to a good college. You're going to be a lawyer. You'll be financially stable and happy. Don't you want to be happy?"_

_"Being a tattoo artist would make me happy!" I insisted.  
_

_"Enough!" Victor snapped. "I won't hear one more word of that nonsense. You aren't going to waste your life in some bullshit tattoo shop. You're too smart for that."_

_I folded my arms and stared out the window, watching the trees go by._

Paige sat just as I did, probably feeling the same as I did that day. Hurt and alone.

We came to a stop light.

"But, if it would make you happy," I said, taking her hand, "I think you should do it."

She looked at me, smiling. "Really?"

"Of course. Never forget, your happiness is more important than anything."

I pointed to the locket mom left her, hanging from her neck. She smiled as she opened it.

_"Happiness is not in your smile, it is in your heart," _she read.

"Dreaming freely is what makes your heart happy," I told her with a smile.

She smiled back at me. "Thanks, Piper. I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Maybe I _could_ raise this baby on my own. I didn't want to, but I could do it. In a perfect world, Leo would come home and I wouldn't have to.

But this was no perfect world.


	35. Paige leaves, Dan arrives

"You got everything you need?" I asked. Paige was about to leave for the beach with her friends. We stood on the porch while her friends packed up the car.

"Yep," she reassured me. "I'll call you when I get there. And I'll be home Saturday night. Don't worry."

"I'm your big sister, worrying is what I _do_," I said with a smile. "Be safe. Have fun, _but_ not too much fun. Got it?"

"Got it!" she nodded. "I'll be fine!"

I still worried about her being alone with her friends. Not to mention all the older kids that would be there. The older guys being my main concern. But I trusted Paige. She was smart and could take care of herself.

"Alright, here," I held out some cash.

"Whoa!" she said as she counted the bills. "I really don't need this much."

"Things don't always go as planned," I warned. "Take it. Just in case. Hotel rooms, cab rides, anything you _need_. Okay?"

"Got it," she nodded, stuffing the money in her pocket.

We glanced over to see the car was finally packed.

"C'mon Paige! Time to gooooooo!" shouted Paige's friend, Loni.

"Coming!" Paige yelled back. She turned back to me.

"I better get a hug if I'm not gonna see you for a week!" I demanded.

She smiled.

"I love you," she murmured as she hugged me.

"Love you too, sweetie. Be safe, okay?"

She picked up her bag. "I will."

She ran down to the car and jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Woo! Let's go already!" shouted one of the girls as they pulled away.

Paige waved from the window.

"Have fun!" I yelled, waving back.

"Love you!" she screamed as the car sped up. "Byyyyyye!"

I laughed and kept waving until at last the car disappeared. I sighed and turned to go back inside.

_All alone,_ I thought. _What am I supposed to do now?_

The picture of Leo and I on the wall stopped me. I stared at our smiles.. How happy we were...

I turned quickly away and picked up the phone.

It only rang a few times before I got an answer.

"Dan? Hi...Do you think you would, uh, wanna come over?...Great...Okay, see you soon."

I bit my lip. Was I doing something wrong? I wasn't sure. But I couldn't face being alone right now...

"I came as soon as I could," said Dan as he walked through the doorway. "On the phone, you sounded...I dunno. Like..."

"Like desperate?" I laughed.

"No, of course not," he said with a smile. "But yeah, a little," he added with a laugh.

"Well thank you for coming," I said gratefully. "It means a lot," I told him as I closed the door.

He laid down on the couch, looking comfortable. "So, are we gonna do it here, or in the bedroom?"

He burst out laughing as my mouth dropped open.

"I'm kidding!" he snorted.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm a little slow sometimes," I said as I started laughing too.

He moved his feet and motioned for me to sit beside him.

"So, what did you have in mind? Wanna take me up on the talking offer?" he asked, still smiling.

I shrugged. "Honestly I just couldn't handle being alone right now."

He moved a little closer.

"Well, like I said. I'm here for you, for anything," he spoke softly.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me. "So, let's talk."

"About what?" I asked, looking away.

"What's going on? Come on, I know something's up," he said.

I stayed silent.

"Where is he?" he finally asked. I knew that question was coming.

"He left," I whispered after a long pause. "I made him leave."

"Why?" he asked. I felt him touch my shoulder.

I stared at my big belly instead of looking at him.

"Why? What did he do?" He moved closer.

"He wouldn't stop...drinking," I mumbled.

Dan stayed silent for a few moments.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Yeah," I said. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I couldn't take it anymore...And now I'm alone."

He grabbed my hand.

"You are not alone...I told you. I'm here," he said as he looked into my eyes.

I looked back into his.

"You're not alone," he repeated. "Piper...I love you. I'm _in _love with you."

I pulled my hand away.

"What?"

"I love you. I've always loved you," he declared. "I'm in love with you."

My eyes filled with tears again as I tried to process everything.

"Why didn't you.." I choked out.

He stared at the floor for a moment before turning back to me.

"I couldn't say anything," he muttered. "You were so happy. What was the point of telling you? It wouldn't have changed anything. I'm not stupid enough to think you would have left him for me. You would've still been with him. You would've still been having his... his baby," he sighed. "You would have still been his," he added coldly.

I looked away in disbelief. Was this really happening?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have said that. Any of it."

I couldn't speak.

"Stupid," he muttered angrily. "I'm so stupid."

"No," I finally mustered. "No, you're not."

He looked back at me. His face was confused, but his eyes were hopeful.

"I'm glad you told me," I said slowly.

"You are?"

I nodded.

"I'm confused and completely in shock. My mind is racing and I don't know what to think," I said. "But I'm glad."

He smiled as he slowly leaned in. Our lips met softly then pressed together. We both sunk into the kiss. We broke apart at last. Our eyes met as we each opened them. He smiled and put an arm around me. I rested my head on his chest. I was unable to hide the smile on my face. It felt really right, but I couldn't ignore the blazing image of Leo in my head.

A few minutes passed quietly before he broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally whispered.

I looked up at him.

"You.. Me.. Us.. Everything," I said softly.

"There's an 'us'?" he asked.

He kept his arm around me as I sat up to face him.

"I don't know," I whispered. "What are you thinking?"

He stared at me for a moment.

"No," he said simply.

"No?" I asked. "No, there's no 'us'?"

"No," he repeated.

Hadn't he just said he wanted me? That he was in love with me? Yet he didn't want to _be _with me. I was so confused.

"Don't you want there to be?" I asked.

"You don't," he answered.

I smiled at him. "How do you know what I want?"

He just smiled back at me and pulled me back in his arms. My heart was so happy, I forgot to be sad about Leo.


End file.
